


The God of Chaos vs the Goddess of Death

by Orca478



Series: The God of Chaos and his Queens. [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Redemption, Bucky leaves steve, Civil War Team Iron Man, Delusional Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, Friendly to Phil and his team, Good Poison Ivy, Hela is coming to Earth, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Luis is an Avenger, M/M, Multi, No redemption for the rogues, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Odin Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Warriors 3 friendly, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, One-Sided Clint/ Laura, One-Sided Natasha/Bruce, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, One-Sided Wanda/ Vision, Parent Tony Stark, Raganarok didn't happen, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott Lang is not a rouge, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Threesome - F/F/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is special, Vision is a Good Bro (Marvel), good Harley quinn, not SHIELD friendly, not sif friendly, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, screw the rouges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: 2 years after reuniting with Harley and Ivy, Tony has enjoyed his life.But it all changes when the Goddess of Death, Hela, come in, ready to have revenge for her father's actions.Now Hela has teamed up with Hydra, and is ready to make the realms her's and only another god can stop her.Tony, along side his girlfriends, and friends, must unlock his true potential and defeat Hela, before it is too late.But to make matters worst, the government has allowed the rogues to help, and Steve Rogers is bent on making things the way he likes.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mera (DCU), Hela/ Red Skull, Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark & Vision, Laura Barton/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sharon Carter/Scott Lang
Series: The God of Chaos and his Queens. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795645
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is here. 
> 
> This time, is god against goddess as Hela becomes free, and is ready to attack the Earth to conquer it.
> 
> Tony must continue to grow with his powers, along side his girlfriends Harley and Ivy, to defeat her. 
> 
> And Steve is back, and he is not happy with things, so in his delusional mind, he has to fix everything, but I can tell you now, I am not giving Steve any good luck. Everything will go bad for him and his team. They are just there to add some interference to Tony's training. However this will also lead to great confrontations and we can rub reality on their faces once again.

Odin.

That name caused so much hate. 

He slaved her, he made it that he can escape until he dies. 

Or so he thought. 

There was a way to get out, with the dick still alive. 

And that is using the Soul Stone. 

The stone can weak Odin enough so that she can break out.

Lucky for her, she managed to contact an ally. 

Odin believes she has no way to talk to the outside, but he forgot she is the goddess of Death. 

She can talk to the dead, and she made a deal with one. 

He gets the stone, and he frees her, in return, she will spare him. 

And the man did what she said. 

After all those years a portal opened. 

She was free. 

She fell to the floor, she wasn't on Asgard, but she will be there soon. 

The man offered her a hand.

She slowly got on her feet. 

"Lady Hela." 

"Red Skull." 

"We finally meet face to face." 

"We do, so, you got what I asked ?" 

"I have an army, but my men failed to weaken the heroes of Earth, they are stronger than ever." 

Hela smilled. 

"Relax, that will make it more fun, but first of all." 

She glowed green.

"We will take Asgard, and we will make it our base, being on there will make it stronger, and we will take the other realms, starting with this one." 

Hela smiled.

Odin, you have no idea what you have started." 

She then felt something.

It was a faint presence due to the distance, but she can tell its a powerful one. 

"Well well well, looks like there is someone that can give me some challenge." 

Hela used her powers and created a helmet, she smiled, and made a portal. 

Unlike Odin, she did learn some magic from her mother. He certainly forgot that. 

She crossed the portal, and went to Asgard.

This was going to be fun. 

Rhodey walked with Stephen on the hangar. 

"Come on man, it is a good name for a baby." 

"I am not naming my kid James." 

"It would be awesome." 

"Tell Tony to call his names like how you want, he is going to have two wifes, so he can have more babies." 

"Harley and Ivy won't allow me to name their kids." 

"Your loss man." 

Their conversation was interrupted by a blue portal in front of them.

Out of it.....came out Loki, with the Tesseract in his hand. 

"I need to speak to the Man of Iron, your world is in great danger."


	2. Two Great Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How The Avengers are doing after two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Loki arrives on Earth.
> 
> Let’s see the lifes of the others and how are they doing after killing Hydra, and capturing the rogues.

Tony eme around the kitchen, wanting coffee desperately,

Harley and Ivy were still on bed, but he had to go to a meeting, fuck.

He founded his father on the kitchen.

“Hello son.”

“Hi dad.”

“You did woke up earlier.”

“I do have a meeting I need to attend too.”

“About what ?”

Tony sighted.

“Barnes.”

Howard looked at him.

“The panel has agreed that, unless there is a global extinction crisis, they won’t even think about letting Rogers and gang out of prision, but Barnes is another case. The panel thinks, since there is enough to prove to know he was brainwashed, that he should be given a second chance.”

“And what does that have to do with you ?”

“Because Barnes is still the Winter Soilder, they can’t let him out until he is cured from that, and seeing how BARF helped Harley deal with the Joker, they want me to use it to help Barnes.”

Howard sighted.

“I don’t blame Barnes for what happened to me and your mother, I understand he was just a puppet. What worries me is Siberia, while I think everyone can agree the blame for that is mostly on Rogers, Barnes did attack you on his free will.”

“To be a bit fair, Barnes’ Brain was so damaged that it could have triggered a fight or flight response, Rogers just made it worst by playing with his memories. Also, the guy did turn himself in, and acknowledge his role on that, something Rogers still refuses to do.”

Howard nodded.

“So, are you gonna help him ?”

“I am still thinking about it. Harley and Ivy said that I shouldn’t, they are extremely against the idea. Peter actually wants me to help him, but with precaution, and Rhodey said that is my choice. What do you think ?”

“First of all, no matter their opinions, I think everyone says it’s your choice. But I am actually gonna side with Peter. I think you should help Barnes, first of all, we need the Winter Soilder our, but also the man has acknowledge his mistakes, and unlike the others, has had a perfect behavior in prision. As someone who had many years of his life taken and now has the chance to get them back, I think Barnes should too. But it is your choice, whatever you do, I’ll support you.”

“Thanks dad.”

Meanwhile at the common room.

Luis was telling one of his famous stories to Clayface, who was fascinated.

Scott waked in and smiled.

Typical Luis.

He remembers when they decided to build a second yellow jacket suit, but much safer than what across made.

And when they were thinking of a new pilot, Scott new Luis was their guy. He had faced danger in both the Cross and Ava situations, and helped them a lot.

So, after convincing Hope, the others agreed to trust his judgement.

“Hey Luis.”

“SCOTTY !”

“So, I have something to ask you.”

“What is it ?”

Scott handled him a price of paper.

“Scotty, this are the accords ?”

“Yep.”

“Why are you giving them to me ?”

“Because.....”

He handled him a small packet.

Luis opened it, and saw the Yellow Jacket suit.

“Scotty, you don’t mean...”

“Welcome to the Avnegers Luis.”

Luis’ eyes went wide.

He jumped to his desk.

“I AM GONNA BE AN AVENGER BABY !”

And then he passed out.

That was a good memory. Luis had been their second to last recruit, with only Peter being the last when he turned 18.

Scott And Hope decided to stay friends, he was fine with this. He knows he will find the right woman when the time comes.

“Hey there Scott.”

The voice belonged to Sharon Carter, she joined a month before Luis did. Like him, she regretted helping Rogers, paid for her mistakes, and joined the team.

She was Tony’s cousin, so he was a bit soft on her.

She and him, along side T’Challa, had been the ones of team Cap that regretted their actions, and chose to change team and pay for their mistakes. That had made the, great friends.

“Hey Sharon.”

“Just got the news, Barnes might get that pardon.”

To be honest, Scott barley talked to Barnes, so he has no opinion, the man did turned himself in, so that gives him a point.

“I bet Harley and Ivy are furious.”

“Actually, Ivy is more calmed with the idea now, she was the one that told me. She was at first furious about the idea, but as she calmed down, she realized Barnes might nit be as bad as the others, and may deserve a second chance, she still doesn’t want him here, or for Tony to be close to him. She also told me Harley is still dead against him coming out of jail.”

“Well, they are his fiancés if I am correct, they have the right to be mad.”

“Yeah, they do.”

“But you know what, enlightened about problems, let’s go and do something fun.”

Peter ran to Stephen.

“Dr. Strange wait !”

“Peter, what is it ?”

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your baby with Dr. Palmer.”

Some days ago, Christine had comed out pregnant, with Stephen’s child.

To say he was happy and terrified a thre same time was an understatement.

“Thanks Peter.”

“Do you guys have a name yet ?”

“If it’s a girl, the name will be Clea, we have no idea what will be the name if it’s a boy, have any ideas ?”

“Ehhh, let’s see..... oh I know, call him Harry !”

“Harry ?”

“Yeah, because of Harry Potter, he is gonna be a wizard like you sir.”

Harry, that name was actually not that bad.

“I have another sugestión, call him James.”

Rhodey landed just in front of them.

“Colonel, aren’t you in the meeting with Mr. Stark.”

“Couldn’t go kiddo, the army called me. Vision went with him.”

“Excuse me, do you want me to name my baby after you ?”

“That’s right.”

“No.”

“Why not, James is a cool name.”

“Still no, and Peter, your friends have crossed the magical barrier I settled for the compund, you should go greet them.”

“Oh, ok !”

He swinged out of the room, and said his goodbyes.”

“So....”

“I am not naming him James !”

Harley and Ivy were relaxing at their room.

“You are pissed Harls, what’s wrong.”

“Still angry that they might pardoned Barnes.”

“Babe, lest be fair to the guy, he was brainwashed, he had no control of his actions as the Winter Soilder.”

“I know that, and I don’t blame him for any of that, is just like......am I just like Barnes.”

“What ?”

“They are saying that they want to pardoned him because what happened to me, that we were both brainwashed and turtored, that part is true, and that because I got to heal, he should to. Is not that I don’t agree with that, but.....is Tony going to have to face one of the persons that left him for dead because of me ?”

“Love. You two do have some similarities, I admit that. But Tony, nor I nit anyone, will ever blame you if he gets pardoned. The guy turned himself in so who knows, Scott, Sharon and T’Challa helped Rogers, and we are cool with them, so maybe Barnes can be like him.”

“I still don’t want him close to Tony though “

“Sorry baby, that is not gonna happen.”

Tony came in into the room.

“The choice is made, they will proceed with the pardon.”

“Fuck it !”

“Harls, there might be kids around here.”

“Sorry, are you gonna have to help him with BARF ?”

“For the moment Yes, unless another candidate appears. There could be Cho, but she is busy, if Bruce returned he could do it, I taught him how to use it on the earlier version, and there is Shuri, but after what happened with Killmonger, Wakanda is in recovery mode.”

“I still can’t beilieve the guy did all what he did alone.”

“It is impressive, T’Challa said it helped him open his eyes more about how Wakanda’s old ways are no longer what is the best, and he is more decided to change them.”

“Say.......this pardon doesn’t make it more probable that Rogers and the others get one right ?” Harley asked.

“Absolutely not, the panel has celery said there is no pardoning the rouges, the in,y thing that could happen, is that there is a global emergency and they ware temporally realesed to “help” they would be more of an obstácule if you asked me, but that’s not my choice.”

“Yeah, enough about Rogers, what do we do with our wedding ? Have we found a place that marries 3 people ?” Ivy asked.

“Since that is defiantly not a common thing, the answer is no. Rhodey however said he was gonna find a way, his words were, I James mother fucking Rhodes, and Imwill find a way to get you 3 married no matter what.”

“Tonyyyyyu, no cursing!” Harley said with a smirk.”

“Fudge.”

He sat at the other side, leaving Harley in the middle, who laid down with her head in his knees, and her legs on the outside of the couch.

“Let’s just stay here and.....”

“Sorry to interrupt, but Colonel Rhodes wants everyone in the meeting room now.” FRIDAY said.

“Why FRI ?”

“Loki has returned, and he has a warning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, to bad Hela has comed.
> 
> Next chapter is her invasion of Asgard, and how Loki flees to Earth.
> 
> I’m case you are wondering, the rogues will appear for the first time in chapter 6.


	3. Taking Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela takes Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter happens at the same time as the last one. And ends exactly where the other two ended.

Loki sat bored at the throne of Asgard.

He thought being king would give him meaning, but it didn’t, he was bored and was still lost.

Who was Loki, he was trying to figure that one out.

Thor had comed back 3 years ago, telling him of his quests for the stones, Loki aproved, Thanos can’t get them.

He sighted and went to get some food.

When he head an explosion.

He quickly putted his Odín disguise, and saw Thor and his friends enter.

“Father, we are under attack !”

“By who ?”

“She said her name is Hela, and that she wants Asgard !”

Loki sweated in fear.

He sensed her power, it was huge, bigger than Thor’s or anyone at Asgard.

I’m fact, he had only sensed power like this two times before, Thanos and.....

“My son, go fight her, defeat that demon from getting in here, use whatever force you deem necessary.”

“Aye father, COME ON EVERYONE, TO BATTLE !”

Thor went ahead, Sif and the Warriors 3 following him like his puppies.

Loki has seriously thought about banishing them. While Thor loves battle, he was always carefully, he was trying peace and talking more times, he sees that there is not a need for batttle.

Sir and the Warriors 3 on the other hand, always ran straight to battle and violence no matter what, they weren’t fit for they’re position.

He has no time for that.

He has to get the tesseract.

Thor laid on the floor.

He had failed.

She was too strong.

A first he went to battle confidently that they could win.

But Hela proved him wrong.

She descimated the fool force of Asgard.

Sif and the Warriors 3 were nothing against them.

Thor fought at his best, but she defeated him.

He threw his hammer at her......and she grabbed it. Then she proceeded to crush it.

Thor was nothing to her after that.

She beated him up like he was nothing.

Hela stood in front of him.

“You are one of the princes right, the god of thunder ?”

Thor was schoked, how did she know ?

“My informant was right, but you aren’t as powerful as he said.”

He threw him to the guards.

“Send my brother and his friends to the dungeons.”

Wait, she said brother ?

Loki ran to the vault.

He could sense her power getting closer.

He had to move.

He got the Tesseract, and for a moment he wondered of his destiny.

He could go anywhere, escape to whatever world he wants.

But Hela could find him.

And......he wasn’t like that, he won’t let others die.

He knows the place he is going, they hate him, but he has no choice.

He must go to Earth.

He has to speak with Tony Stark.

Soilders fell every second.

They were play things for her.

She destroyed the throne room door, ready to find Odín.

Only for him to not be there.

She growled, she wanted to kill him.

There is no time to cry about it, she had to continue.

“Asgard is ours Skull, get your armies.”

Skull walked to Asgard with a smile.

This was Hydra’s new headquarters. 

This time, they won’t fall.

“The world, will finally Hail Hydra !”

Hela wondered for a moment about the power she fel on Earth.

It was interesting, whoever it was, she was gonna enjoy that.

Loki arrives in Earth, to find two man he didn’t know.

One had a suit similar to Stark’s so he was in the right place.

“I need to speak to Tony Stark, your world is in danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can finally move on from Loki arriving to Earth, and see how the Avengers react to the news.


	4. The Goddess of Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki warms the team about what is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here Loki tells them about the coming of Hela.
> 
> But let’s remeber, not everyone here trusts him.

The Avengers soon filled the room.

Loki was being guarded by Stephen, who putted binders in him.

“Make a move, and you will fall for 30 minutes.”

Ivy did let out a laugh on that, remembering what happened to the rogues.

Tony and Rhodey stood on front.

“So, Loki, what do you mean we are in danger ?”

Loki just looked around.

“I see there have been changes around here. Only the man of iron remains heh ? I of course know my brother is not here, and there are rumors of the beast being trapped in space, but where are the Captain and the spies ?”

“Shut up, just to be clear, WE ask the questions.”

“Fair enough.”

“First, Thor told us you were dead.”

“My brother fails to see my ilusions every time.”

Tony sighted.

“The beats trapped in space ? What happened to Bruce ?”

“I only heard rumors. That a tyrant called the Grandmaster got a green beast that came from Midgard. As far as I know, there is only one of those.”

“Ok, I am not saying I belive you, but we will move on. Who is attacking you ?”

“The goddess of death, Hela, Thor’s sister.”

Everyone stood quietly.

Thor had a sister ?

“To be fair to him, he had no idea she existed, until she captured him.”

“How do you know about your sister then ?”

“First of all, she is not my sister, Odin is not my father. Second, after getting rid of the old bastard, I looked at his private journals, and I saw her.”

“And what does she want ?”

“Simple, death. She wants death to prevail over life. You’re planet however will be one of the lucky ones, as she made a deal with the ones you call Hydra.”

Oh fuck.

“How does she know about Hydra ?”

“That I don’t know. I do know the man that helped her had a red skull for a face.”

Oh shit, the Red Skull is alive !

Of course he is, no one can stay dead this days.

Loki smirked at Tony.

“I sense something strange in you, Tony Stark. I sense the elements in your body. The whistling air, the smooth water, the had earth and the raging fire. I notice that the white and green women have that too, and the boy in the red mask, but you have it stronger...”

Ivy tied him up with plants. While Harley shot him.

“Say more, I fucking dare !”

Loki just laughed.

“I sense you in them Stark, as I sense them in you, and they have each other too. Are you 3 mates ?”

Tony sighted.

“Ivy hold him strong, please hon.”

“Of course love.”

The grip on Loki tighten.

“I will tell you again, you answer our questions. Where is Odín.”

“I made him loose his memories, he is an assulym in the middle of the city.”

“That place got demolished 2 months ago.” Stephen said.

He looked at Tony.

“I can try to track Odín.”

“Th aks Stephen. Ok Loki. Last question. What do you know about Thanos ?”

That made Loki freeze.

“How do you know about him ?”

“None if your concern, and your face and question tell me you know him.”

“He was the one that sent me here, with the Mind Stone.”

“Loki is saying the truth about that, the Stone is telling me.” Vision said. “He used it on you, just like you used it on Barton and Selvig.”

Loki nodded.

It was at this time that Tony noticed he had different eye color than before.

“All right Ive, put him down.”

Ivy letters him fall.

“You will remain locked in a cell until we know what we can do for you, we will talk to the panel about this, but we do need prove.”

Loki just snapped his fingers.

There it was, a magic screen showing Hela and the Red Skull.

“Boss, I also managed to get a recording from an old Hydra base, he is telling the truth.”

Fuck.

“Stephen, Viz, take him away.”

Te two nodded and left with Loki.

Harley hugged him.

“So, What do we do now ?”

“We need to tell panel, and get every member on this.”

He stood up.

“I want this sent to the panel right now. Call Phil, tell him what is happening, and tell him Loki is back, he deserves to know that the man that killed him is here, call T’Challa too, and find the others.”

“Yes boss.”

Tony looked at Rhodey, who nodded.

“Everyone, here is what we are going to do. Stephen and Vision will be the ones in charge of Loki, Tony, you try to get more info on that base and go and recover anything from it, take Harley and Ivy with you. The rest, I want you to train, make sure we are ready. I’ll coordinate the efforts with the military, Carol can help with that too.”

Everyone nodded.

“Boss, there is a ship requesting to land at the compund.”

What now !

“Put them in FRI ?”

“Hello, Tony can you hear me, this is Bruce Banner, I am back from.....a crazy adventure.”

That was Bruce, he was back !

“Looks like Loki said the truth about that too.” Carol mumbled.

“Let him land FRIDAY, he is always welcomed here.”

“Yes boss.”

Tony rushed to the land pad, his fiancés following him.

His science bro was finnally back.

But it also proved more that Loki was saying the truth.

Hela was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce returns next chapter, as well as more recruits show up.


	5. Science Bros Reunite/ A Wrong Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce reunite, then, The government decides to do a weird choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bruce is back, and he has a friend with him.

The Avengers saw Bruce land.

He was in a yellow and red ship.

When he came out. He was clearly wearing alone clothes.

He also had a companion, a woman wearing a sliver suit.

Tony stood forward.

“Bruce, you’re back.”

“I am, sorry for going missing, wasn’t exactly by choice.”

“What the hell happened to you ?”

“Short story. I got trapped in a space portal and ended up on an alien planet. I was forced to fight for a strange man. Until I managed to escape.”

“Wow, and who is your friend ?”

“That is Valkyrie. She was my companion during my time on the planet. She is actually a Asgardian that was banished for a stupid reason. Remind me to tell Thor what a dick his father is.”

Well from what he is hearing, Odin is truly a dick.

Tony and Bruce hugged.

“It is good to have you back.”

“It is good to be back, and I am sorry for leaving.”

“It’s ok, I should have left as well.”

That’s when Bruce finally saw that behind him, was NOT the team he was used too, he only knew Rhodey and Vision.

“Tony, are this the Avengers ?”

“Yep.”

“What the hell happened ?”

So, after they went inside, Tony told Bruce everything.

To say Bruce was feeling a lot was totally correct.

He liked the accords, checks and balances. It was a great idea. 

He told Tony that, he was going to read them, but he was planning on signing them.

He told Tony more about Valkyrie, it was clear to Tony that Romanoff has been replaced.

Speaking of the rogues, Bruce felt the Hulk coming out.

He was so angry, Steve fucking Rogers decided to add that fucking witch to the team, then he decides to ignore the people’s calls, and decides to go rogue to protect one man. With the others siding with him. Then, after the world calls for his arrest, the man still calls himself a hero and tires to get things back to the way he wants, by teaming up with a man that belonged to Hydra. He was glad Tony caught them.

He was also happy his science bro got again with his two childhood friends, and he got together in them, a good romantic relationship. Not the one he felt Rogers wanted to have.

In turn, Bruce told Tony everything about his adventure.

Tony would have loved to see that.

It had been 1 month after that.

Bruce and Valkyrie signed the accords and joined the team.

Tony kept Bruce’s room in the new compound, the one he made for him when he returned. Valkyrie settled in in one of the spare rooms he had for new recruits. But Tonky knows it’s only a matter of time until she joins Bruce in bed.

He can see it in their eyes, they love each other.

Bruce joined the lab team with him, Peter, Howard, Scott, and Hope. 

Bruce also got along with Ivy greatly, the two bonded on biology and protecting the planet.

Valkyrie joined Helena and Dinah as the scary trio. And she and Harley started their hobbie of blowing shut up.

He did go with his fiancés to look for the recording on the base. Loki told the truth.

Speaking of Loki. They had to go a bit easier on him, he was telling them the truth, and Vision confirmed he was brainwashed in New York. He doesn’t trust Loki, but he trusts Vision. Loki was now in one of the guest rooms, a room much smaller that the ones for the people that live here.

If everything goes according to plan. He will be in the same common room as Barnes.

That was going to be fun, Harley and Ivy already banned him from that area. He will gladly listen to them.

The compound had 4 living areas, the one were the Avengers live in, the one were the staff does, family, and last, the guest area.

The guest area was smaller as it was only for a temporal period. They were like hotel rooms, while the other 3 were more homey.

He does have one of the biggest rooms, but he shares it with top beautifull woman. So it makes sense.

Harley and Ivy weren’t happy with this interruptiong their wedding, but they had to have a planet to get married.

He was in a date with them, enjoying some time alone.

“I remembered when Maria took us to this place.”

“Yeah, it is pretty great, and they do resicle.”

They all missed Maria so much, but unlike Howard, she was not coming back.

They were sure she was watching.

When they returned. Glad to be alive after they decided to let Harley drive. The saw Rhodey yelling.

“SHIT, THEY ARE FUCKING SERIOUS.”

“Rhodey, what’s up ?”

“So........ want the good news first, or the bad ones ?”

“Good please.”

“I founded a place that will marry you three.”

Harley squealed so loud, it woke up some people.

“And the bad ?”

“So I got Diana, Mera, T’Challa, Wade, and the Defenders, the reserve members.”

“Ok.....”

“While I did that, Barnes got the pardon.”

“Well, we expected that.”

“That is not what I am pissed about.”

Oh oh.

Tony knew now what had happened.

“They actually did it right ?”

“Yes, Rogers and his crew are getting temporarily realesed to fight.”

“WHAT THE FUCK !”

“I SWEAR, I AM KILLING THEM !”

“Now now, I am as pissed as you all, Hell Rogers wants to have a creepy relationship with me, but there is a good side.”

“What ?”

“Unlike Barnes, they are not pardoned, they will return to prision, and also, when this idea was suggested to me in a long time, they made something really clear. Rogers and his crew are at our command, they can’t demand anything, they have no power, they stay were we want them, they disobay us, they are back in prison sooner. I hate this, but it does give me a chance to have some more sweat revenge.”

The three smiled at that.

They hated having to deal with them again, but revenge, that sounds so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it is happening. They are going back. 
> 
> But to retaliate they are NOT getting pardoned, they are still criminals that will have to return to prision after this.
> 
> Doesn’t mean this is the right choice.


	6. You are Criminals, Nothing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Daisy tell the rogues about the deal, and of course in their delusional mind, they think it is time for them to return things to the way they like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Steve time. 
> 
> Sight. 
> 
> Well, actually part of me wants him here. Because he is not gaining anything, he will face multiple revenges, and he is powerless to stop it. 
> 
> So getting to crush the delusions in the rouges' faces, that sounds good. 
> 
> Seeing them back, hell no.
> 
> Payback time, hell yeah.

Steve hated life in prison.

He always thought that the world would realize that this was a mistake, and that they will be back soon. 

But the public cheered their capture, the Avengers continued to expand, and not once where they called.

Despite what those women said, Steve wrote Tony constantly, trying to get the man to see reason, but not once did he get a response.

Clint was sent divorce papers from Laura, no matter how much he begged, she left him, even telling him she was seeing someone else now. Clint mumbled bloody murder. 

Wanda could't use her magic, she suffered constantly, Vision got a restriction order from her, he said that even if she was in prison, he wanted to feel safe. 

Natasha tried to negotiate their freedom, but no one listened to a word she said, why ? she was a master talker.

Sam was banned from being a councilor, and stripped from his military pension, they say the money went to Tony, to repay the money that they had the right to use. 

Tony was a part of the team, his money belonged to them as well. 

Steve was bitter, was tired, this nightmare has to end soon. 

One day, he felt that was gonna change.

"Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson, Barton, Maximoff. Directors Coulson and Johnson are here to talk to you." 

"Do we really have to do this babe ?" 

"We do." 

"Urgg, stupid Hela, stupid Hydra, this people can't be on the streets." 

"I look at the good side." 

"What is the good side ?" 

"The revenge side, you see, unlike Barnes, who Carol will take care off. Rogers and his crew are not getting pardons, this is a temporal release, for them to fight Hela and the Red Skull. They don't have any power, they can't do anything, they do something to piss the wrong people, they are going back here earlier with no chance of getting a reduced sentence." 

The sentences went like this.

Barton was sentenced to 15 years. 

Wilson to 20. 

Maximoff and Romanoff to 35.

And Rogers to 40. 

Since the idiots refused to plea guilty, there was no chance of parole for them. 

"Rogers wont see it that way." 

"And that love, is how everyone will get rid of him soon." 

"Aren't you afraid he will succeed at anything."

"No before getting stabbed by a plant or his head shattered by a bat, so no." 

Steve and his team were sent to a room. 

Their hands were locked in a table, and they were left there.

Coulson came in, with a woman with brown hair and some purple strands. 

That must be Daisy Johnson, Steve thought.

"Phil." Nat greeted with a smile. 

"Romanoff." He greeted with no emotion.

Steve sighted, they can't be disrespected like this.

"Come on Phil we are friends." Clint tried.

"No, my only friend here is Daisy, my other friends are outside." 

"Like Stark ?" Clint asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, Tony and I have become great friends, he helped me with SWORD after all." 

"Why ask him and not us." Natasha said.

"Simple, he is not the one that ended in prison, he was the right choice." 

Phil looked at her straight.

"Besides, why would I ask help of a man and a woman that killed thousands of lifes without care, then had the audacity to say they can't be punished when they are too important when it is clear they aren't, and lets other people that had nothing to do with that, fix their mess." 

"Phil, the info dump had to be done, we stopped Hydra. It is a shame that people died but we can't save everyone." 

"First of all, call me Coulson, none of you are my friends, second, you clearly didn't stop Hydra or Beck wouldn't have been able to trick you, and third, that statement you just said Rogers, proves why you truly deserve to be here." 

Steve sighted, he had so much work to do.

"Sadly, you might get out of here, FOR A WHILE." 

Phil got a tablet and showed them a picture.

"A month ago we got information that Thor's sister, Hela the Goddess of Death, is planning an attack against us." 

"Thor has a sister ?" 

"He does, she was trapped in hell, but something happened and she escaped, and has teamed up with the remains of Hydra to conquer our world." 

Lucky for the world, Steve won't allow that to happen. 

"An all options call has been made, but lets make somethings very clear." 

Phil stood up.

"This, are NOT pardons, after Hela is gone, you 5 are going back here. You are criminals that need to pay for their crimes. Help, and you will get time off your sentences, and the possibility of parole might be opened. Miss behave, and you will be back here as you had never left. Commit another crime, you will pay for it. This is not your glorious return, you have no right to make a tactical decision without asking the leaders, you are NOT the leader Rogers, Rhodes is. You are NOT getting any penny from Tony, you have the three meal plan that guest have, so since you have no more money, that is all you are getting, unless someone buys you something on their own free will. You will NOT demand anyone to give you gear, all of your old stuff was destroyed and reused for the new ones, no one will build you everything. You will NOT live with the Avengers, a separate place was opened for you, you can't go to the restricted places, no means no. Many of you have restriction orders against team members. All of you can't approach Tony, Barton, don't go anywhere near Laura, Maximoff stays away from Vision and Romanoff will not go close to the recently returned Bruce, who has expressed the Hulk's desire to "talk" to you. Break any of this rules, and it is over. No second chance, no excuses, am I clear."

"Phil come on." 

"This is so unfair man !" 

"We are fucking heroes !" 

"I bet this is Stark pettiness." 

"Don't worry guys, I will talk to Tony and we will clear everything up." 

Phil sighted.

"Daisy ?"

"Of course baby." 

Suddenly, Steve and his team were thrown away to the wall, and held there by an invisible force.

"I will ask again, am I clear ?" 

"Phil...." Steve tried, but the force got stronger.

"AM I CLEAR ?" 

"YES SIR." They answered.

"I AM SORRY, I COULDN'T HEAR YOU, AM I CLEAR ?" 

"YES SIR !" 

Phil nodded at Daisy to let them go.

Before Steve could get up however, Phil grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit. 

"If I were you, I would consider this a warning Rogers, I know certain ladies that will love to smash you with a bat and stab you with a plant, and they are just two of the many, you are a criminal, nothing else." 

Phil letted Steve go, and left the room with Daisy. But Steve asked a question first.

"What about Bucky ?" 

"Mr. Barnes will be given the chance to fight as well, but he is not getting the same deal as you people. Unlike you, he has behaved and cooperated, if this works, he will have a chance of leaving prison for good." 

Phil and Daisy left after that. 

"What do we do Cap ?" Sam asked. 

"It is clear that they are not thinking straight, we need to save the world from Hela, and after that, we will prove everyone that they need us, and we will make things return to the way they are meant to be."

There was no way he was going to return here, unless it is to show Quinn and Ishley he won, and defeated them like the hero he is.

Bucky was led to a room by a guard.

"Mr. Barnes. I am Captain Carol Danvers, member of the Avengers, please take a seat." 

Bucky sat, pain going threw his metal arm, it was hurting a lot.

"As a month ago, we received the news that an intergalactic threat know as Hela is coming to Earth, we are giving you the choice to come to fight." 

Choice, something he wasn't given in a long time. 

"You are getting a pardon, so you will get out of here, but fighting ? that is on you." 

"I can't leave, I still have the triggers." 

"Dr. Stark has a technology that can help with that, it helped Dr. Quinn get out of her trauma, it can help you." 

"Stark wants to help me ?" 

"I can't answer that, you must ask him your self, his fiancés do ask for you to keep your distance." 

"Of course." 

Bucky sighted. 

He was tired, in here he could rest.

But there was still the nightmares, he didn't sleep, he was tormented, and he needs to redeem himself, from following Hydra, from following Steve, from everything." 

"Is Steve going to return ?" 

"Yes, but the deal with Mr. Rogers and his team is different than yours, they will go back to prison after this." 

"Can I make a request, I don't want to be at the same room as him, I really don't want to see him." 

Carol was a bit shocked, but nodded. 

"That can be arranged, the plans was to settle you on a place shared with another person, that has no fear or is in no danger from your triggers." 

Bucky nodded, and signed the papers. 

The time for redemption has come, and he wasn't going to waste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bucky is more smart than them and knows he must listen to the real good guys. 
> 
> I am exited to write Bucky here, he has an arc of self forgiveness and realizing that there are people that can truly be good friends, unlike Steve.


	7. A Delusional Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rouges return to find that things are not as calm as they thought they were going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe, let the payback begin, enjoy reality in your fucking face Steve, I am going to enjoy this.

Steve and the others were transported to the compound. 

Steve was so exited to see their hime, after 3 years, they were finally back. 

"What the fuck happened ?" Sam asked.

Steve looked and noticed what he was saying. 

The compound looked so different. 

"What happened to the compound." 

"Due to the Avengers growing in numbers, and some members having families that live with them, as well as the staff on the labs and medical teams, Dr. Stark renovated the compound completely to feat the changes." 

Why would Tony do that, the compound was perfect !

"How many Avengers are there ?" 

"28" 

"28 !" 

He looked at the others. 

How had Tony expanded the team so much !

He honestly couldn't believe it. 

The team always stayed in the single dates with Steve, he is gone and now there are 28 members on the team.

Rhodes, Strange, and Danvers were waiting for them.

Rhodes greeted Coulson and Johnson warmly. 

"How are we looking ?" 

"How much ADVI do you have ?" 

"That good heh." 

"Where is Tony." 

"Harley and Ivi locked themselves with him on their room, they are probably having fun." 

"I imagine." 

Rhodes then made a face like he remembered something.

"Here you go you two." 

He handled them two blue peaces of paper. 

"No way, you guys founded a place." 

"I am James Rhodes, and I will do everything for those 3 to get their happiness." 

Phil smiled, Rhodey was truly a good man. 

From what he heard, the man was also the one that helped Laura and her kids the most. He was truly a special one. 

"Bruce wants to talk to you two, he came from space and learned a lot, he wants to go threw what SWORD is, and he also wants to say hello." 

Phil nodded and went with Daisy. 

Rhodes turned to the others.

"I am not welcoming you back, because you are not welcomed back, as soon as Hela is gone, you 5 are out." 

He mentioned to the others to follow him.

Steve shook his head, and followed him. 

"Coulson explained you the rules, I won't bother to do it again, break them, I will send you ass back to prison." 

Steve saw the compound in horror, it was to crowded, this was not their home, Tony has to fix this. 

"Rhodes, what..." 

"Shut up Rogers, we can take this as the first lesson, I am the leader, not you, disobey me, and you will see what happens." 

"That is not fair, we are on the same team." 

"No, you 5 are not Avengers, no one, nor the ones that live here, or the ones that don't, want you 5 here, you will listen to the rules Rogers, your time of being treated as a little princess is over." 

Steve sighted, Rhodes better get his behavior in control, or Steve will be forced to kick him out of the team. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ?" Clint asked. 

"Where you are going to stay.

"What happened to our rooms ?" Wanda asked.

"They were changed, and now have new owners.

Steve growled, his room was his, no one else's.

"Don't make that face Rogers, we didn't give your room to anyone, we completely destroyed it." Danvers said.

Steve gritted his teeth. 

"And our clothes, our stuff ?" Natasha asked. 

"Whatever was YOURS, as if you bought with your own money was sold to make money for you to pay your debts, what was bought with Tony's money, it either wen't to charity, or a giant plant ate it." 

"That is not fair Rhodes, those were our stuff !" 

"No, they were things that Tony bought for you, he owned them, and decided to give them away. Maximoff's guitar is the only thing that remains, and it has a new owner in the shape of my wife Rogers." Strange said. 

Steve can't believe Tony did this, he really has to talk to him. 

"So what, we only have the clothes we were caught in." 

"Not my problem, I had your prison jumpsuits brought, use those as a pajama, laundry is down stairs and left, make an appointment." 

"Which by the way means, you do your own laundry." Strange added. 

Danvers then gave them some orange pass.

"This are your meal pass. Breakfast at 8, lunch at 1, dinner at 7, unless it is for training or a meeting, this times won't be changed. You can only choose what's in the cafeteria, whatever else you want, you buy it, or you just shut up since you have no money." 

"I need to talk to Tony." Steve said confidently. 

The three looked at him.

Rhodes got out his phone.

"Hey Ivy, sorry to interrupt, can you do what we asked if Rogers asked dump questions." 

Plants suddenly grabbed Steve and his team. 

The War Machine suit crawled in Rhodes, and he held his cannons at Steve. 

"I am gonna say this one. You will NOT GO CLOSE TO TONY, YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MY BROTHER, Not only is there the restriction order, which is a crime that I can use to send you back to prison, but Harley and Ivy will have the excuse to tear your body apart, and trust me , they are not the only ones, but we let them because they wanted it the most, and they agreed to let me the scraps, so no Rogers, there is no talking to Tony, there is no attempting to fix this. If you care for this world, you will do what you are told, and you will fight Hela. If not, tell me so that I can send you back to prison right away." 

Rhodey made a noice, and the plants letted them go. 

"Meeting tomorrow at 10 AM, don't violate the orders." 

Rhodes and the other two went to life.

"WAIT RHODES, I WANT TO TALK TO MY WIFE !" 

"Ex wife, and no, you are not talking to her." 

"WHERE IS VISION ?" 

"Non of your business Maximoff, he knows where you are, he can come anytime." 

"What about Bucky ?" 

Danvers turned at that.

"What about Barnes ?" 

"I only see 5 rooms here, isn't he gonna stay with us." 

"No, because he got a different deal, Barnes is staying somewhere else, also, he requested it." 

The three left before Steve could ask more questions. 

Bucky arrived to the compound in silence.

"Greeting Mr. Barnes, I am Vision, and this is my friend Clayface, we are here to take you to your room." 

Bucky nodded and followed them.

"You understand all of the rules." 

"I do." 

"Good, we heard your request to not meet Mr. Rogers, and we have approved it, you will eat an hour later than he does, is that ok ?" 

"It is."

"I also must say this, if your partner bothers you, please do not hesitate to call us." 

"I can handle it." 

Bucky was lead to a room. 

He was sure Steve and his friends were complaining because how small it was, but it looked good to Bucky. 

"Do you have any questions ?" 

"No." 

"All right, meeting at 10 AM tomorrow, someone will come for you, we will also bring breakfast here, so you don't get lost before we can give you the guide." 

Vision and Clayface left.

Bucky just went to his room.

"Intersting." 

He turned to see a man looking at him.

"You are the one that they said was gonna be my wing mate. Do they despise you too ?" 

"With good reason, I hurt Stark." 

"Stark, what interesting man, I am Loki, by the way." 

"I am......" 

That made Bucky freeze. 

He didn't feel like Bucky, and he was not the solider.

"Very well I Am, I will se you tomorrow." 

Loki entered his room before Bucky could correct him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, your delusional mind will not understand ever that the world is not the Steve Rogers show. Well, this is just the beginning, many people MANY, have things to say to you and your team. 
> 
> And Bucky..... I can promise you friendship, you will get what you deserve, and unlike the idiots, you deserve good things.


	8. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have their first meeting with the rogues and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Another chapter, with the rogues’ delusional ideas. It is time for the, to see how the Avengers have really grown, and that no one cares for them.

Bucky woke up from another resteless night.

It was pretty common, how he wished to be able to rest.

He opened the door to his small common room, only to find to trays of breakfast, one for him, one for Loki.

Said god just woke up too.

“Hm, I finally get to try midgarian food, my brother always says it is the best.”

Bucky ignores him and began eating.

The food was......very good, he doesn’t remeber when he tasted such good food.

“Mr. Barnes, Mr. Loki, I have been told to inform you that you have 1 hour to eat, and get ready for the meeting, the Vision will collect you at 9:45 AM.

Bucky sighted, and continued eating.

“Thst voice in the ceiling, a creation of Stark.”

.....

“You don’t talk a lot right ?”

“What’s there to say, everyone here hates us, there is nothing to say.”

“I don’t hate you, I don’t even know you.”

“Good.”

Steve woke up frustraited.

He was supposed to wake up back in his old room, ready to take command on a meeting, and go out and save lifes.

But instead, he woke up in a small room that wasn’t his. It only had a bed, a small closet, a desk, a window and a small TV. With all of their stuff taken away, and they had no way of getting it back, and the man that could, refused to see them.

He couldn’t go to the cafeteria were the Avengers ate, they were banned from that area. The had to eat in the other cafetiria, where everyone stared at them.

They soon got ready with the only clothes they had, and left for the meeting.

Outside the room, was Sharon.

“Sharon ?”

“Rogers.”

“What.....are you doing here ?”

“I joined the Avengers, signed the accords, and they asked me to collect you.”

Steve had hope. They had an ally, she could help them get to Tony and....

“I am gonna stopmyour train of thought, I am not helping you with anything, specially with getting close to my cousin.”

“Cousin ?” Sam asked.

“Tony Stark, he is my cousin, Aunt Peggy was his godmother and she is my aunt, ever since I was a kid, he has always been my cousin.”

Peggy was Tony’s god mother ?

Why didn’t he told Steve ?

“Ok, I really won’t stand for any of your delusions, and frankly, unlike you I do have things to do after the meeting, so follow me.”

She started walking before Steve could speak.

Steve looked at the new meeting room.

It was so big, it was actually more of a theater now, with rows of sits, and a stage for the one that is going to speak.

He can’t belive it was truly this big.

“You five are in the last row. DON’T think about moving.”

Steve won’t do that, as soon as Tony comes in, he is moving to the closest seat from him.

For now, he signaled his team to follow him, and took a seat.

Just as they sat, the doors opened

Scott came out, with a man and a woman he didn’t know.

“This was a bad idea Scotty !”

“I told you Luis, you shouldn’t have eaten 5 breakfast burritos.”

“But they were so good, and I managed to put my waffles in them !”

“Wow, burrito and waffles, do they combine ?” Hope asked.

“No they don’t, I was wrong .”

Scott completely ignored the rouges, and greeted Sharon.

“Hey Sharon.”

“Hey Scott, so Luis went back to his crazy culinary ideas.”

“Heh, some of them do work to his credit.”

“Yeah, he does create some delicious food.”

Sharon left Steve and stated just besides Scott.

“Hey Scotty, get the girl, come on man !”

“Luis....”

The next group to come, was two woman he didn’t know.

“Dinah, Helena, welcome.” Hope greeted.

“How long will this last, I couldn’t sleep, this baby over here was snoring so loud.”

“Excuse, for having my powerful voice, I was born like this !”

“And you say I have anger issues, that’s ok, I love you with that voice.”

“You do have anger issues, and I love you too.”

It was clear to Steve that the woman were in a relationship, but what where their skills ?

Strange came in next.

“There he is, the new daddy !”

“Hello Luis, I heard you made a mess in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, I need to have my stomach checked.”

“Well, I would gladly check on you after Christine and I return from her testing.”

“Oh, you guys know the gender today ?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, we both have a feeling it’s a girl.”

“Dude, of you guys need anything, I got Cassie’s baby stuff, I can help.”

“Thanks Scott.”

He then made some orange portals appear.

On the first, two woman came out, one black haired, the other red haired.

“Diana, Mera, glad you could join us.”

“Stephen, congratulations on the baby.”

“Thank you.”

Steve recognized the next person on the second portal, it was T’Challa.

“King T’Challa.”

“Doctor Strange, congratulations on the baby.”

“Thank you, and congratulations on your marriage, Nakia will make a great Queen.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

Just like Scott, T’Challa ignores them and sat with the new comers.

In the next portal, 4 people came out, 3 men and a woman.

“Matt, Jessica, Luke, Danny, welcome.”

“Hey Doc, how are things looking ?”

“Pretty good.”

The 4 sat with T’Challa, who imediatly started talking to them.

Strange closed the portals, and took a seat in the front row.

The next to come, schoked Steve.

The shark man from before was here, and he was accompanied by a man made of clay, and an old cyborg.

“I can’t belive that you did that as a kid King ?”

“Yeah, I am not proud of how I treated my brother. So, they got you to sing at the wedding.”

“Of course, I am a great singer.”

Steve still can’t belive there are this many people, and more keep coming.

Spider-Man came next, and with him was......Bruce !

He made signals to Bruce, but he ignored them.

Bruce was also joined by a strange woman, he had never met her.

“Thanks for the help Dr. Banner.”

“Anytime Spidey, And call me Bruce, you are their son, and their my friends, so we can consider ourselves friends too.”

“I am friends with the Hulk, that’s awesome.”

Steve noticed there that Bruce was in total comfort of being called The Hulk, he had clearly changed.

“I still can get over your addiction to coffee.”

“Well Val, I spent years in an alien planet without it.”

Danvers came behind them.

“So we have most people, FRI, who are we missing ?”

“Vision is almost here with the guests, Colonel is ending his meeting with the president, and boss just ended his call with the planner, they are on their way here right now.”

“Good.”

Steve was still in shock, how had Tony got this many people.

The door opened once again.

Vision came out, and just behind him was Bucky and....

Loki !

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING IN HERE !” Clint roared.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP BARTON, THERE ARE KIDS IN HERE!” One of the soma he didn’t know screamed.

‘HE FUCKED WITH MY HEAD !”

“Yeah, just like Maximoff did to Tony and Bruce.” Spider-Man said.

“I second that.” Bruce added.

Wanda was fed with anger. But of course, her powers couldn’t come out.

“BARTON ENOUGH. HE IS HERE BECAUSE HE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY. LIKE HIM, YOU HAVE NO COMMAND HERE, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP.”

Clint growled and sat down.

Steve saw they received no support, only judgement.

“Might want to gag them Cap.”

There he was, Tony.

But of course, Quinn and Isley were with him.

“Or I can gag them with my plants.”

“I’ll keep thst in mind Ivy, Harley has to leave a bit early right ?”

“Yep, I do have to go see Cooper and Lila, ever since they heard the rouges returned, they have constant nightmares and Laura asked me to talk to them.”

“You see Carol, my beautifull fiancé is the perfect phycologist, ever since we freed her from the Joker, she has regained her ability to talk to other people, and she does like kids.”

“I am glad we have her, so you and Ivy are the only ones going to check the wedding place.”

“I still don’t want to get married there, the parking lot is a fuck...fudge, sorry, mess.”

“They agreed to do it love.”

“Yeah, right,”

The three sat down. It was then that Steve noticed that his plan to seat close to Tony failed. Every seat close to him has been taken.

He wanted to stand up, to go near him, but the glares stopped him.

“Just waits until the meeting is over.” Natasha said.

Rhodes came in.

“Good, was are here, let’s begin.”

He turned the screen on.

“So, 1 month ago we got the news that Hela, the goddes of death, Odin’s firstborn, had escocés her prision, teamed up with Hydra, and then conquered Asgard, capturing Thor on the way. So first, let’s check. Stephen, what is the status on Odín.”

“Found him, he is on Norway.”

“Ok... no idea how he got there, well, we can send someone to collect him.”

Rhodes turned to everyone.

“So, from the information we have. We know they are still preparing, so that means we must do the same. It would be ideal to have Thor here, but we can’t launch a rescue operation now. I have divided the team in 5 teams of 7. These are the training groups. I lead one, Tony leads the second, Carol the third, Stephen the fourth, and T’Challa leads the fifth. Your majesty, the group you lead are the 7 reserve members, so you can plan your training with your schedules.

“Thanks Colonel, we will discuss this.”

“Ok. My team is, Scott, Hope, King Shark, Sy, Rogers, and Wilson.”

He looked at Tony.

“Tony’s team is Harley, Ivy, Spider-Man, Bruce, Valkyrie, and Barnes.”

Steve looked in shock. Bucky was in Tony’s team, this must be a mistakes.

“Rhodes. You can’t...”

“Shut up Rogers, what is done is done.”

He ignored Steve in order to face Carol.

“Carol, your team is Sharon, Luis, Vision, Clayface, Romanoff, and Barton.”

He looked at Strange.

“So that leaves you with Dinah, Helena, Wade, wheterver the fuck he is, Maximoff, and Loki.”

Rhodes turned at everyone.

“Unless there is a real concern, this teams are nit changing, my team and Carol’s, you gpbegin today. The other two get the rooms tomorrow. That is all I have to say, my team we meet in 3 hours.”

Rhodes noted and everyone started to get up.

Steve noticed that Vision left to collect Bucky and Loki, and escorted them.

He didn’t like his best friend leaving with Loki, and he knew who could help him.

He called for Tony.

“Tony, wait. We need to talk.”

“Hey Ivy babe.”

“Hmm ?”

“Want to race outside.”

“Your own baby, I can show you plants can make me faster. Good luck Harls, we will send you the picture.”

“Thanks, bye loves.”

With that, Tony got the suit and blasted to the air, Ivy making a giant plant grab her and swinged to the air.

They left before Steve could speak.

He noticed Quinn and Spider-Man glaring.

“Leave my fiancé alone Rogers.”

“Stay away from my dad moron.”

The two left before Stevd could process what they said.

Fiancé, dad ?

Just how much had things changed ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we are going back to Thor and Hela, as the latter has captured the former.


	9. You’re One Chance to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is given a chance to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor must escape and get back to Earth, to warn the others of Hela’s plan.

Hela looked as the Red Skull returned to her throne.

“Have you found the sword ?”

“No my lady, we have searched everywhere, and we can’t find it.”

Hela growled, she needs the bifrost sword.

With it, she can travel the realms and conquer them, as well as keeping her word to the skull and give him Midgard.

Speaking of Midgard.

“Skull ?”

“Yes, Lady Hela ?”

“I have a question for you, tell me, is there someone that can control the 4 basic elements on Earth ?”

“Not that I know off.”

“Hmm before we got here, I sensed someone with the power of the elements.”

“I have no idea could it be.”

“Hmm.”

Hela wondered ho could it be.

“Continue searching for the sword, you will need it to conquer Earth.”

Thor growled on his cell.

Sif bounces on the energy field again.

“Dam it, I can’t break it.”

Thor rolled his eyes, he could have told her that.

To be honest. Thor has been separating himself from Sif and the Warriors 3 ever since Ultron. 

He owns friend Tony that.

Seeing how his friend handled the Ultron situation, a situation he knows it was NOT his fault. It taught him that going to a fight with no plan, just for the joy of it, is not what a hero does. Friend Tony thought of a plan, which resulted on the Vision, and he was key to defeat Ultron.

He remembers the statement that Rogers made, every time someone spends a war before starts, innocent people die. He disagrees with that completely, preventing war was a good thing. 

In fact, just like the Ultron thing increased his respect for Tony, it decreased his respect for the Captain. The man always rushed into action, with no plan, and only the wish to fight.

That is not what a good hero does, and while he knows Steve has a good heart, Thor thinks that way of thinking will get him in trouble.

It got him in trouble, and it made him become more aware of that, maybe Steve should face some consequences, so he can learn like Thor did.

Sif and the Warriors 3 could use that too. His father had told him that he was worried about them, the way they charge without thinking, only caring for the glory of the fight.

Thor realized that maybe Sif and the Warriors 3 Don’t deserve the praise they get.

But he had no time for that, he had to escape.

The guards were looking at them. When a sword cutter them in half.

It was Heimdall.

“Heimdall ?”

“Come on, we must leave.”

Heimdall took them to a refugee, were he was keeping the people he managed to safe.

“I got the sword and left my post just as I sensed her. I wanted to help the fight, but I realized I had to do something first.”

“What ?”

“Evacuate the people. Asgard is not a place, it is a people.”

Thor agreeed with those words, he was glad his friend helped all of this people.

“Heimdall has gathered us a army, with them, we can fight Hela and...” Sif tried to say.

“NO, this are nit Warriors, they are innocent people that have no fighting skills, I won’t have them in risk.”

“Come on, who won’t fight along side the Warriors 3 !” Volstagg said.

“Nay, Heimdall is right, if they are not Warriors, I am not making them fight.”

Thor looked at Heimdall, he was the only Asgardian friend that Thor still trusted fully.

“I can use the sword to send you to Earth, you need your allies for this, specially the one you call Tony Stark.”

“What, why would a human be any useful ?” Sif growled.

Thor rolled his eyes, friend Tony was much more capable than her.

“Why is my friend needed ?”

“He is not a normal human. 2 years before Hela, I sensed a great power that came from him, the power of the 4 elements. You must get him and the women that are with him. They can help you defeat Hela, also. Get the man that turns into a monster, Hela’s wolf, Fernis, needs to be stopped.

Thor nodded, he has no idea what is Tony’s power, but he will take any help he can get.

“Thor, we are going with you.” Sif said.

To be honest, while Thor wants to go alone, he doesn’t trust anyone but Heimdall to protect the people.

“Fine, But you listen to me, and to my friends, they are the ones in charge, and trust me, some of them will have no problem stopping you.”

Thor nodded at Heimdall, and he used the sword to send them to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thor and his friends managed to reach Earth, but he has no idea how much things have changed.
> 
> Next chapter, each rogue tries to get someone on their side, and fails miserably.


	10. Delusions Won't Take you Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues try to get things back to the way they were. Well, many people have many things to say to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bash the rogues more, full salt mode activated, lets bash this idiots, crush their hopes, lets show them that the others, the good ones, have better lifes without them, and they don't want things to return to how they want.

"Laura wait." 

Laura sighted.

"What ?" 

Clint approached her. 

"Laura baby, how are..." 

"Don't call me baby Clinton, we are divorced, and I don't want anything to do with you." 

"Laura please listen to me..." 

"Listen to what, you defend that asshole Rogers ? how you were right and the others here are wrong, no thank you, my kids have to be in therapy now you know, they get constant nightmares of you, or Rogers." 

"What ?" 

"Yep, they have bad dreams about you leaving them for dead, or Rogers coming to kill them, or killing their precious Uncle Tony." 

"Stark is..." 

"A good man and a hero. You and Rogers left us to die, he saved us !" 

"I would never....!"

"When you left, old enemies of yours came to get revenge. I called you, I called Romanoff, I called Rogers, non of you answer. I call Tony, he, Harley, Ivy, and Rhodey are there in an instant. They fought for us, helped us move in here, supported us. Harley is with your kids right now, listening to them, seeing how she can help them. "

"You let my kids alone with Quinn ?!" 

"No, I let MY kids alone with their Aunt Harley, who they trust and love, a much better Aunt than Romanoff." 

"Laura please, we can't loose what we have, Steve was trying to save the world." 

"No, fucking Rogers couldn't handle being told no, and he went rouge, and you 4 dumbasses left with him. As for us, that is dead, gone forever, I am seeing someone else now." 

"What ?" 

"Yeah, and he is a good man, a hero, and someone I can count on. Tony has always been right about him. James Rhodes is an angel sent by the sky, and he is much better than you.

Clint can believe it. 

He lost Laura to Rhodes ?! 

"You and Rhodes are..." 

"Together, and I don't regret it any second. He is a great man, who cares so much about others, what I thought you were, he is, he is fighting so that his best friends can have their wedding, fighting to keep this world safe. A man with no powers, but leads a group full of super powered people, and does it great. So no Clinton, our thing is over, I have a new thing with a new man, and I will be damed if I let you try to ruin it. Get close to me, or to my kids, and I will make sure your ass is in prison again." 

Laura left after that. 

Clint yelled in rage. 

His wife has abandoned him, for fucking Rhodes.

The accords, Stark, Rhodes, they took everything from him. 

And he has no idea how to get them back. 

Bruce was walking with Valkyrie when he heard his name. 

"Bruce wait !" 

Fuck. 

Rogers and Romanoff. 

Valkyrie looked at him. 

"Friends or yours ?" 

"The opposite." 

"Ok !" 

So before they could get close, Valkyrie got her sword and ended their path. 

"Stop right there." 

Rogers glared. 

"Back off, we want to talk to our friend." 

Bruce laughed.

"Friend ? I don't see your friend here Rogers, because I am NOT your friend." 

"Bruce...." 

"No, it is true, Tony was my only friend on the original team, so for him to be the one that stood in top. It feels my heart with joy." 

"Bruce, don't you think you should listen to our side too ?" 

"No, I won't listen to traitors, you didn't just betray Tony, you betrayed me." 

"What, Bruce we never betrayed you !" 

"Wanda fucking Maximoff, the woman that brainwashed me, the woman that made Ultron, don't dare to deny that, the whole world knows it, you two added her to the team. She made me Hulk out without me, or Hulk, wanting, made my hands full of blood, I left because of her you know, I couldn't stand to be with people so blind to reality, I see that was a mistake, I should have been here, to help Tony stop you, maybe Siberia would have never happen." 

"Wanda is a good girl Bruce she..." 

"IS A FUCKING MONSTER." He yelled, the Hulk wanted out, but he won't put nearby people on risk.

"I swear you two, the Hulk wants to come out, and he is not happy with you, leave my presence at once, or lets go outside, let Hulk say what he wants to say, only that he won't use his voice." 

Bruce, please, remember what we had..." 

"A lie Romanoff, everything with you is a lie, I don't want to do anything with you, nor with Rogers, or any with your team, leave me alone, leave my friends alone, the time of me sitting and watching is long over, I am gonna be a good friend, and if it means smashing you idiots to the ground, then so be it." 

Steve and Natasha clearly didn't get the message, they tried once again. But Valkyrie didn't stand for it. She pushed them hard, and do to her superior strength, they fell to the floor.

"Leave us alone, now !" Bruce said calmly, his skin turning green. 

Steve and Natasha ran away. 

"You know Bruce ?" 

"Yes." 

"I love when you do that." 

Bruce blushed. 

"Why the blush ! I thought we had no secrets, we shared everything in the ship's bed." 

That.....was one of the best times of Bruce's life. 

Scott was working on his suit.

Rogers and Wilson came to him.

"Hey Scott how..."

"Nop." 

"What ?" 

"I am not in the mood, please leave me alone." 

"Come on Scott, you were from our team !" 

"Biggest mistake of my life, I am glad I got a second chance.....by the way, you two can't be here, FRIDAY !" 

Two giant guns came out of the celling.

"You two have 30 seconds to leave." 

"Scott come on man, we need your help." 

"To help more people ? No way in hell. Get it on your thick head Rogers, everyone is happy, everyone but you, and no one here, cares for your happiness, get out now." 

Natasha and Wanda tried to go into a room where they saw Vision, but Carol stopped them. 

"Can we help you ?" 

Dinah and Helena came beside her. 

"We want to talk to Vision." 

"Sadly, he does have a restriction order against you, and this room, is banned for you." 

"Why ?" 

"Simple, the kids are here, and the parents don't want you close to them. " 

Wanda groweld.

"You will not stop us, we...." 

A taser arrow was shot at her.

Helena took down her crossbow. 

"What ? You heard how they were to Laura, Bruce, and Scott, I am not letting them speak." 

Carol smirked. 

"So, want to "speak" Romanoff ?" 

Natasha grabbed Wanda and left.

"T'Challa didn't even look at us." Sam growled. 

Steve sighted, they had tried to talk to their friends, to make them see reason, and they failed. They refused to see them.

"What do we do Steve, Laura banned me from seeing my kids ? They are eating ice cream with fucking Harley Quinn." 

"Clint we wil..." 

He saw Bucky on the hallway.

"BUCK !" 

Steve went to his best friend. 

"Mr. Rogers, I ask you to please don't interrupt Mr. Barnes, he must go to his training right now." 

That made Steve freeze, Tony was Bucky's leader, he could follow him and see the man.

So Steve followed Bucky, who was clearly distraught. 

But then, plants held him in place.

"He loves, look what I caught." 

Tony came in, with Quinn and Ishley.

"Wow, you caught a delusional man, well done Ive." 

"Yep, but you know what is better, when we throw him away." 

"Tony please, we need to talk." 

"No, you want to talk to me, I need to start this training session." 

"Tony..." 

"I am sorry, I am hearing a noise ! loves, can you hear it too ?" 

"Nope." 

"Nah, must be the excess fucking we did, must have made you hear voices." 

"Definatly, when you two beauties fuck the life out of me, that needed to happen, not complaing though, I love it." 

"We love it too love." 

"Eh dad, moms, can you....stop talking about that so we can begin." Spiderman said.

"Right, Ive ?" 

"With pleasure." 

Steve was thrown across the room, he slid threw the floor and crashed against his friend, who were following him. 

They all fell to the floor.

Peter quickly sent a text to Scott and Luis. 

Why, because with the rouges down, they quickly threw eggs at them, and left without been seen.

His father and mothers looked at him. 

"What, we have many pranks planned." 

Tony and Ivy laude, while Harley pouted.

"Kiddo, NEVER, make a prank without me, I have so much ideas." 

"I'll add you to the group chat." 

When she saw the name, she joined her lovers in laughing.

The 3 didn't just love each other, they loved Peter to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good old bashing, it never gets old, this idiots will never learn, but it doesn't hurt to get them damaged.


	11. The Beggining of Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Loki make some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while the rouges keep hitting walls, Bucky and Loki start gaining friends, and receiving forgiveness.

The training was hard, but good.

He rembers Steve saying that Stark has no idea how to lead, but he did it in a fantastic way.

He grabbed his bag and made it to leave.

“Her Barnes, wait up.”

That made Bucky freeze.

Stark was calling him, waiting for him with his women.

The green one was calm, but the other one was glaring hard.

He slowly made his way to them.

“Yes ?”

“Did you read one of the conditions of your pardon ?”

“Which one ?”

“The one that you need to use BARF ?”

“Yes.”

“Good, let’s get started. I have to teach you how, and this beauties aren’t leaving me alone, not that I complain.”

The way they looked at each other, that was love.

Pure love, they adored and trusted each other.

“Come on man, lets go.” The pale woman said.

He followed them.

“So Barnes, what do I call you ?”

“What ?”

“I am NOT calling you Bucky, I refuse that, do I call you James ? That is your first name right ?”

James....

“That is fine.”

“Good, call me Tony, I don’t like being called Stark, and this two are Harley and Ivy.”

“Hello.”

“Sup.”

Buck....James nodded at them.

“All right, before we begin, something’s need to be clear. First of all, Steve Rogers and his crew are NOT allowed here, under any circumstance.”

“That’s ok.”

“I heard you have been distant ding yourself from them, smart choice. They got in trouble at least 2 times each yesterday.” Ivy said.

“I am calling it now, one of them will go back to prision before the week ends.” Harley said.

“Rogers or Barton. They are constantly trying to brake their orders.” Tony added.

James thinks it will be Barton, the man is a loose cannon, has no control. None of them have.

“Ok James, now. This won’t hurt you fiscally, except from maybe headache, it will cause some emotional pain, as we need to revisit some memories of yours.”

“Why ?”

“So you can forgive yourself.”

They entered the room, and signaled James to sit down.

“How can I forgive myself, if I don’t get the forgiveness of others ?”

“Most of your actions weren’t done by you, Hydra used your body as a puppet. And if it makes you feel better, I forgive you.”

Wait what ?

“You......What ?”

“You never wanted my parents dead, they forced you. Two years of distance does make you think more rational. And Siberia ? That is all on Rogers, if he hadn’t lie for two years, I wouldn’t have acted that way. Just look, two years have passed, and I am cool with you, I still hate Rogers though.”

He pointed at Harley.

“Harls, the beautifull Harls here was manipulated like you, but the asshole used emotional and fisical abuse to make her do his will. She struggled, but she healed. You can do it too.”

Harley sighted.

“At first, I hated the idea of you being here. But, time does make you think, you are not like the rouges. You are more like Scott, or Sharon. Someone that made a mistake and wants redemption, and as for what you did as the Winter Soilder. Saying what Rogers is saying, it wasn’t you, and denying it happened, that doesn’t work. What does work, is knowing that you didn’t mean to do does things, you had no control. Like when a gun kills someone, it was the gun, but the gun didn’t mean it, when Joker made me kill someone, I was the gun, he was the one that shut it. So, you did it, but as the gun, you had no control, you are not the one that shut it, it was Hydra. Take that information, and use it to forgive yourself.”

“Look man, the first person you need to forgive is yourself, Harls had it worst, but we all did mistakes here, and we forgave ourselfs, and allowed us to have a second chance. But, that is a hard progress to do, specially alone.” Ivy said.

“And you don’t have to be alone. Rogers is no help here, the man is delusional and refuses to admit his mistakes, but, there is so many people here James, that will listen. Bruce for example had to self forgive himself for the accidents he had as Hulk. Scott self forgived himself for following Rogers, and after that, it was, not easy, but less harder to get forgiveness, and moving on.”

James thought about their words.

Steve always just said it wasn’t him, like that was everything.

That never helped.

But this words, they helped.

“Listen man, at first, I didn’t want you close to my fiances. But now that I see you are good. You gained 3 friends, and we have decided, to support you.” Ivy said.

Friends, that sounds so good.

“Thank you. Really.”

The 3 nodded.

“So James, ready to begin ?”

Yes, it is time to let go if Hydra, time to figure out who he is in this new world.

“Let’s do it.”

Loki was on his common room reading.

He spent sometime trying to track Thor, but was unable too.

“So, last time I checked you wanted to kill everyone, what are you up to now ?”

Loki looked up, and saw Bruce.

“Hello Bruce.”

He noticed the woman besides him.

“You’re a Valkyrie, I thought you all died.”

“All but me, your sister killed my team, and I was banished by your father.”

Odín, his mistakes were catching up to them.

“Carol and Stephen will go talk to him tomorrow, Stephen fears he doesn’t have much time left.”

“I don’t care.”

“I know you don’t, I didn’t care for my father’s death either.”

Loki looked at Bruce, who sat down at the other side.

“My father killed my mom. Right in front of me. When parents are like this, they don’t deserve the name dad, or mom. From what I am getting, Odin was not good to you ?”

“No, he lied to me for years about what I was, saw me as a monster, and didn’t listen when I tried to talk to him. I was bullied, I was tormented, and he putted a blind eye !”

He was shocked by his own outburst.

Bruce shook his head sadly.

“And your mom, Thor ?”

“The only family I ever had. My mom lied to me too, but she cared for me, everything I knew she taught me. And Thor knew after me of the truth, for him I was always his Asgardian brother, and even if he failed to see it sometimes, he did defend me from bullies.”

“Well, I was thinking we should start over.”

“What ?”

“Vision says that someone controled you in New York, you weren’t yourself. That controled Loki is gone, let us meet the real one.”

A second chance, people willing to listen, that.....never happened to him.

Bruce stretched his hand.

“I am Bruce Banner.”

Loki shook it.

“I am Loki.....Friggason.”

No matter what, Frigga was his mother, he might as well use her name.

“And I am Valkyrie, and for the record, your father is a dick.”

“He is.”

Bruce stood up.

“Come on, there are others here that do want to meet the real you, we are not like Asgard, we value people for who they are.”

Loki slowly got up and followed them.

Maybe.....there was hope for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Stephen goes to speak with Odín, and Thor returns.


	12. Goodbye and Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Stephen find Odín, and Phil finds Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note. The episodes that Sif was on Agents of SHIELD, never happened.

Stephen portarles himself and Carol to an island in Norway.

They saw Odin standing there.

“Sorcerer, I have being waiting for you.”

“King Odin, we are here too.”

“I know why you are here, but I am not interested. My time is up.”

It was just as Stephen feared, Odin was dying.

“My Son Thor, has arrived to this planet. I sense him.”

Carol imediatly sent the message to the others, so they can find Thor.

“Come on, get closer.”

Stephen and Carol got closer to him.

“You must prepare yourselfs, as soon as I am gone, Hela’s powers will increase dramatically. I can tell you have a month before she is ready to make her move.”

One month....

“Do you have any idea how to stop her ?” Carol asked.

“My dear I tried everything to stop her, and it didn’t work on a permanent basis, no Asgardian force could do it. But you do have a chance.”

“What is it ?”

“Among you, the God of Chaos walks, his power is rising too, the only way a god can be killed, is by another god.”

That made them both freeze.

The God of Chaos ?

“Who is the God of Chaos ?”

“The God of Chaos, is a man that controls all 4 elements, which such power he can combine them.”

That made sense now.

Tony.

He was the God of Chaos.

“That man, and the women he calls his Queens, are key to defeat Hela, alongside Thor they stand a chance.”

“Jesus, all those 3 want is to get married.”

“There is no wedding, if Hela destroys everything.”

“Is my son Loki with you ?”

They both looked at him.

“Tell him, I am sorry. I wasn’t the best father to him, and he deserved better. Please tel him that, I don’t deserve his forgiveness, I don’t deserve forgiveness at all, my mistakes are what are dooming the universe.”

Stephen nodded.

“I will tell Loki sir.”

“Good, and tell both him and Thor, that I love them, even if I almost never showed it to the former.”

Odin sat down.

“And to the God of Chaos, tell him this too. Loki is right, Hela is not the endgame, someone, more powerfull than her, will come if you manage to take her down, and he is the only one that can save all what we know, from him.”

“Who are you talking about ?”

“The Mad Titan, Thanos. A being so powerfull that even Hela fears him.”

He looked at them.

“Hela has a weapon with her, the Soul Stone, you must get it from her, because if you stop her, that Stone will be the key to stop him.”

Odin closed his eyes.

“My time is up, I wish you luck heroes.”

Odin vanished into thin air, Stephen and Carol could only look.

They understand something now.

The universe’s fate, lies in Tony’s shoulders.

Thor arrived in a forest.

He never told Heimdall were to send them.

“So, this is Earth ?”

“Not surprised, primitive species.”

“Hello.”

The 5 turned to the new voice.

Thor was shocked at who it was.

“Son of Coul ?”

“Hello Thor.”

“You’re alive ?”

“I died, and was brought back using kree tech, painful, and it should never be used again.”

Thor growled, SHIELD was just as Hydra, even their most brave and honorable soilder suffered because of it.

“A lot has changed Thor, since you were gone.”

“What has happened, are my friends ok ?”

“Tony and Bruce are fine. Well the latter was lost in space, but came back safely. But for the other 3, I am afraid they are not fine.”

Thor gulped.

“Are they dead ?”

“They are alive, but they made something much worst than dying, they became villains.”

What ?

The Captain and the spies,,have becomes villains ?

“What happened ?”

“There was this document, that made it so the Avengers would have checks and balances.”

“That is a great idea, as Prince I needed to have those, it was not following that what got me banished.”

“Most of them agree with you, but Rogers couldn’t stand being told no. Specially when his friend Barnes was concerned. He and his team went on a revolution, trying to get the world to follow them, they killed people in the progress, and almost killed Tony. But Tony rised, got more people to follow him. People that wanted to do good, and ended Rogers’ rampage.”

Thor wanted to say he was surprised, but the fact is, he is not. The Captain has this fault, and it was only a matter of time that it caught up to him.

“Have they expressed regret ?”

“Only one of them did. You don’t know him, but he was the only one that expressed regret, and redeem himself. Rogers and the others, they refuse to see reason.”

Thor shook his head.

“We also heard you have a sister.”

Thor look at him.

“Come, follow me, I’ll take you to the Avengers, and there, you can talk.”

Phil had explained to them.

So Hela has teamed up with Hydra. And they knew of her because of Hydra’s recordings.

Odin contacted a sorcerer to tell them they were here.

Sif grunted at that, she hates magic.

Phil saw that, and asked Thor to talk alone.

The others protested, but Thor told them to shut up, he wants to talk to his friend alone.

“How much do you trust them.”

“Less everyday. The mistakes Rogers made, they are bound to make the, too. We must keep a watch on them.”

Phil nodded.

“How strong are the new Avengers ?”

“We have a woman that controls plants to her will, a man that can shrink or grow to the size he wants, a woman that is undestructable, a man that is half Shark, a woman that can use anything to hurt someone. We have 28 members actually.”

Thor nodded impressed.

“Loki is alive.”

WHAT !

Thor looked at him.

“He was the one that warned us of Hela. The tapes just confirmed it, he is a the compound, in a secure location.”

Loki was alive. His brother was here.

Thor has a chance to make things right with him.

“Don’t tell them, they hate Loki and will look for any chance to hurt him.”

“Of course.”

Thor smiled a bit, things might turn up.

“Tony wants to talk to you as soon as we land, someone else will take care of them, they won’t hurt them.”

Good, Thor needs to talk to Tony.

Because if what Heimdall said is true, he can’t defeat Hela without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Odin was not a good person, but I decided to give him a little of redemption by having him acknowledging his mistakes before he died.
> 
> Thor is back, and that is great. Sif and the Warriors 3 ? They are the asgardian rogues, and will be treated as such.
> 
> Speaking of the rogues......next chapter one of them steps out of bounds, and gets sent back to prision, can you guess who ?


	13. Thor Returns, Goodbye to a Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reunites with Tony, and one rogue breaks the deal, and goes back to prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is back, and the team gets one more no delusional member, and to make matters better, one of the delusionals leaves.

Phil arrived to the compound with the Asgardians. 

Vision was there waiting.

"Vision ! So glad to see you !" 

"Thor, it is good to see you back." 

Thor smiled, and turned to the others.

"You 4 will follow the Vision, you listen to him, don't cause trouble, he can easily put a stop to you, he is powered by an Infinity Stone." 

"But Thor, we...." 

"That is an order. Remember what I told you. In here, you are not heroes, you are not specially treated, you will listen to the others, I have to speak with my friend alone." 

Thor nodded to Vision and left.

"Do you think we have more rogues to deal with." 

"Maybe, but I am not worried, we can handle it. Their power is not that great, many people here will be able to stop them." 

Phil nodded. 

Thor went to the room where Tony was.

"Thor !" 

"Friend Tony, so good to see you well !" 

Thor gave him one of his bone crushing hugs.

"All right big guy, I need to breath." 

"Ah, I am sorry my friend." 

Thor letted Tony go, and took a seat. 

"I am also sorry for not supporting you on this accords issue, I heard from Phil what happened, the Captain has done something disgraceful, and the fact that he and the others continue to deny responsibility, makes me angry and sad." 

"Its fine Thor, what happened happened, and I think we are better this way." 

"Aye, I heard that the Avengers have increased their numbers, I would like to join you as well." 

"Point Brake, you have always been welcomed here, but you do have to sign the accords." 

"Ah yes, Friend Phil told me about them, I agree with the idea, my mother made similar things, and after my banishment, I agree with them. I still wish to read them though." 

"That's fine, ask if you need help." 

"I also heard you are getting married to two woman, congratulations !" 

"I'll give you the invitation tomorrow, we plan to do it after this Hela thing." 

Thor turned serious. 

"Yes, Hela. I do need to speak to you about her." 

"What is it ?" 

"My friend Heimdall, who stayed behind to protect the people, told me that you were key to defeat Hela and the Red Skull, he said you have the power of the elements ?" 

Tony made a water bubble come out of his hand.

"Impressive." 

So Tony told Thor all about the Chaos People, what they were, and the whole Civil War situation as well. 

"What Rogers has done has no excuse, and he still refuses to take the blame !" 

"Yeah, and you know what is the most weird part. His friend, the one that was brainwashed, actually has apologized and is making a move to improve himself." 

"Meanwhile, Rogers is here thinking he can make things the way he wants ?" 

"He wants me to break my relationship ! dude has serious problems." 

"Aye, and I do have the intention of having some words with him." 

Tony laughed at that, thinking what delusional excuse will Rogers make. 

"So friend Bruce has befriended the last Valkyrie, I was a fan of them as a boy." 

"I think is more than friends man, they are totally pinning each other." 

Thor sighted.

"And Loki....." 

"We told him you are here, and we will take you to him as soon as we can." 

"Thank you, also, the people that I came with, are not to be trusted. The actions that disgraced Rogers, they can comit them too. I didn't want them here, but unlike Heimdall, they wanted to send the refugees to fight, and I couldn't allow that." 

Tony understood that, but he was not happy with dealing with asgardiasn Rogers. 

"Boss, there has been a situation with the rogues ! " 

"What FRIDAY, what happened ?" 

"Barton has broken the restriction order against the young Bartons, he has been captured and will be brought back to the Raft." 

Clint knew he was doing the right thing.

They were his kids, it was his right to see them.

He will get them back, and then he will get Laura back, and once Steve gains control of the Avengers, he will take them back to the farm, and their happy life will continue.

If Rhodes thinks he can steal his wife, he will have to think again.

So he snuck on the vents, and went to the room where his kids where.

But of course, FRIDAY realized. 

She called Harley, who was about to see the kids. 

She quickly got her mallet and made her way there. 

Clint jumped out of the vents, and open the door.

"Hi kids !" 

His kids were shocked.

"What are you doing here !" Cooper yelled. 

"Coop !"

"No, we don't want you here, you almost killed us !" 

Lila started crying.

"Ms. FRIDAY, please call help." 

Clint couldn't believe this, what had they told his kids.

Clint took a step closer.

"Kids come on." 

Cooper stood in front of his siblings.

"I won't let you get close to them." 

Clint couldn't believe this was happening.

"DON'T WORRY KIDS, AUNT HARLEY IS HERE !" 

Harley smashed her mallet on Clint's back, with enough strength to hurt him, but not damage him. So she went pretty soft. 

She ran to him and kicked him in the face.

Clint was knocked out.

"FRIDAY, call the Raft, Barton here has broken the terms of his deal, he is going back to prison." 

Tony and Thor rushed to see Helena and Dinah carrying a handcuffed Barton to the Raft, in a portal made by Stephen.

He saw Harley with the kids.

"Are they all right ?" 

"They are scared, but fine." 

Tony nodded in relief.

"Thor, this is Harley, one of my fiancés." 

"It is a pleasure to meet you mam." 

She nodded at him.

Laura and Rhodey arrived.

"Oh god, are they ok ?" 

"They are Laura, Harls here got fast and stopped him." 

She breathed in relief. 

"Oh, thank god, thank you Harley." 

She went to Clint.

"Laura, please...." 

She slapped him twice, hard.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY PRISON AGAIN, IDIOT." 

She left back to Rhodey's side. 

"Barton, you have broken the terms of your deal, you have lost your chance, and will go back to prison, additionally, you will be charged for breaking the restriction order." 

"Steve will...." 

"Complain and have a delusional excuse, yeah I am prepared, if he tries anything, he will follow you there faster." 

Clint looked at Laura again.

"Laura please, I love you." 

"And I hate you, get out of my sight." 

Helena and Dinah didn't let Clint talk anymore, and took him back to the Raft. 

One down, 4 to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long Clint, you were told to not see them, your kids are now scared, and Harley hitted you with her mallet, and you get to go back to prison. 
> 
> Steve is not gonna be happy, and will make a delusional excuse, well, it is only a matter of time until he and the others screw up. Hopefully before Hela. 
> 
> Speaking of Steve, next chapter is one that I have really been waiting for. Howard confronts Steve.


	14. A Father’s Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to talk to Tony, but meets Howard instead, and Howard is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Steve’s reaction to Clint being taken to the Raft again. He tries to talk to Tony, but he sees Howard, who will defend his son.

Steve was on the common room frustrated.

He had tried to talk to Tony, but the man once again ignored him.

Even asking FRIDAY to call him didn’t work, the AI refused to even talk to them.

Natasha came to the room, Sam and Wanda on her heels.

“Steve, we have a problem.”

“What is it ?”

“Clint is on his way back to the Raft.”

“WHAT ?”

“The guy tried to see his kids, the kids overreacted, they called Quinn who beated the shit out of him, and since he violated the restriction order. Clint broke his deal, and was sent to prision.”

That was unfair. A peice of paper can’t tell Clint to not see his children, and this proves that Quinn is not feat for the team.

“Nobody said anything ?”

“No one, even Thor agreed.”

“Thor’s back ?”

“Yes, I tried to speak to him, but he letted very clear who he sided with, and is not us.”

He stood up.

“You try to talk to Rhodes or something. I am talking to Tony, this has gone far enough.”

It was time for things to return to the way they were, if he had to push them, so be it.

Howard smirked as he saw Rogers ran threw the halls, straight to the lab.

Tony wasn’t here, he, Harley, and Ivy were seeing the wedding place again.

It was time to do this.

“Let him in FRIDAY, let’s give him shit.”

Steve went to the lab, convinced he can finally fix this.

He went to knock the door, and it opened.

Steve smiled, Tony has finally agreed to see reason.

He entered the lab.

“Tony ?”

The door slammed shut.

“Hello Steve.”

That voice......it wasn’t Tony’s.

But that should be impossible, he is dead....

But then, he came in.

Howard.

“Howard ?”

“The one and only.”

“But how ?”

“Ah Yes, I forgot you saw it in a video right ? Lied to my son about it. Well, I didn’t die in the assault, Barnes grabbed me, and putted a dummy in my place, and SHIELD fell for it. I was taken to a Hydra lab, where they kept me frozen until Tony founded me when he faced Zemo.”

Steve couldn’t believe this, Tony should have told him the second he found out,

“Well, I am glad you are alive, is so good to....”

“Cut the crap.”

“What ?”

“I saw the recordings of Siberia, you didn’t even blink when I “died” Barnes showed more emotion than you.”

Steve sighted, he has to fix this too.

“Look Howard, I...”

“Am a idiot son of a bitch, no Rogers. Do you think I called you here because I care for you ? Because I want to help you ? No, you and your friends abused my son, you call the women I raised criminals, and you hurted something people here, that are truly heroes. I wasn’t able to stand up to my son then, I am doing it now.”

“I never abused Tony !”

“Really, so using his money without consent is not an abuse ?”

“It’s the money of the Avengers, we have the right to...”

“No, that is my son’s money, and you stold it. Have you payed him back ? Because I am sure you want him to give you more money. But let’s continue, you invited the woman that brainwashed Tony and Bruce, ignoring their trauma. And when the world saw it was HER fault that Ultron happened, you and your crew still saw her as innocent.”

“Wanda is...”

“A monster from Hydra. I am curious, does Barnes know ? Does he know you defend a Hydra agent ?”

Steve’s face paled at that, Bucky can’t know !

“So I am right, lying is not what a hero does. Hey FRIDAY, you mention this to Tony and the girls when they visit him again. He does deserve to know the truth.”

“Yes Sir.”

Steve walked to him.

“No Howard, you can’t do this...”

Out of nowhere, the wind pushed Steve to the wall, and kept him there.

Howard slowly walked to him.

And then he punched Steve right in the face, his eye was swollen.

How was Howard this strong ? What was happening ?

“Howard....”

“I bet you are wondering, how did I get this powers ? I always had them Steve. Some people are born to control the elements, we call ourselfves, Chaos people.”

“What ?”

Howard made a fire ball, it made Steve flinch.

“And you know what else ? Tony can do this too, Harley and Ivy, can do it too. And they are stronger than me, specially Tony, to us, he is considered a god, with the two women being his Queens, and I ? I am the proud father, who founded out that his son was turtored by a man that was never a hero, and is standing up to him.”

He grabbed Steve by the collar.

“What I am doing to you, it’s just a warm up, Harley and Ivy have claimed you as their prey, and I don’t see any reason to deny it, screw up more Steve, continue to live in this constant delusion, and I assure you, you will beg to go back to the Raft.”

Howard grabbed Steve, and threw him out of the lab.

Steve flew out of the room, and the door closed.

Scott, Sharon, Luis, Hope, Helena, Dinah, and King Shark saw this, and broke down in laughter.

Steve couldn’t belive this had happened.

How had things gone so out of control ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Steve leaves with a black eye, learns somethings, but is still delusional.
> 
> Next chapter, Thor and Loki reunite, and Loki and Jame begin their bond.


	15. Brothers Reunite/ Love Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki reunite, then Loki starts bonding with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brother moment, and then love starts, good ways to take a break from Steve, who is getting more agitated.

Thor entered Loki’s room.

He had just signed the accords and joined the Avengers once again.

Like Bruce, Tony had kept the room designed for Thor, so he had a place to stay.

He still hasn’t seen Sif or the Warriors 3 and to be honest, he is in no rush.

Though he heard Sif tried to get here to find her, but the plants stopped her. Must be friend Tony’s other fiancée.

But there was a person he had to see, his brother.

“Loki !”

“Hello Thor.”

“I am so glad you’re alive.”

“Come on brother, you seriously believed I was dead ?”

“Yeah, I should have known.”

The both laughed a bit.

“So, How has Earth been to you ?”

“Better than I expected, Bruce and Valkyrie have been very good friends, and I also befriended two men named Scott and Luis, and the Vision has been very kind since day one.”

“I see, well I am glad to hear that, this new team is an improvement.”

“It is.”

Loki looked down.

“Aren’t you mad I faked being Odin ?”

“I was, but to be honest, the more I think about it, it was actually something good. And I did suspect it.”

“What ?”

“Since 3 years ago, I have began to realize the mistakes father made, I love him, but he is a very flawed man, who brought down many with his mistakes, including you. Hela is the tip of that, I won’t deny this is his fault. So the more time Odin spent fixing his mistakes, and correcting how Asgard thought and worked, it did got me thinking.”

“And you said nothing ?”

“I had no proof, and I liked the changes. Heimdall and I spoke how Asgard was reaching a new height, they citizens were happy, we have ended war paths, and even made some allies. You also made me see the truth of Sif and the Warriors 3, you told me as Odin you wanted to take away their position, and to be honest, I still agree. Specially after seeing what Rogers has done, I am more sure they aren’t feet for this.”

“I did sent a message to Stark, to avoid them meeting Rogers, ever since Barton was taken away, they must be restless.”

“Boss will come to speak to you tomorrow Loki, he has wanted to talk to you in person.”

“And I agree with your idea brother, the sooner we deal with Hela, I am getting rid of them, Heimdall is the only one I still trust, as he hasn’t forgotten the mission of protecting, but they now only care for the fame.”

Loki was surprised how much his brother has changed.

Thor gave Loki a hug.

“I am very happy to see you well brother.”

For the first time in ages, Loki returned the hug.

“I am happy to see you too, brother.”

Loki was left alone, as Thor was going to train to fight Hela.

He saw James enter the room.

“Hello I Am.”

“That’s not my name.”

“Well, What is your name then ?”

“James.”

“Well, Hello James, I am Loki.”

James sighted and sat at the other side of the floor.

“Long day ?”

“Tony likes to train hard.”

“I am impressed with how good friends the man of iron and you have become, specially after what they forced you to do.”

“You know about that ?”

“I self educated my self, and I know you didn’t want to do it, and that Stark doesn’t blame you, and anyone that is not delusional can see the blame of Siberia is on Rogers.”

“Yeah, Steve must get his head out of his own ass.”

“Aren’t you two best friends ?”

“To be honest, no, my best friend was Stevie, the sick little twig, but he died long ago, this new Steve, is a man I don’t know, and I don’t really want to.”

So unlike Thor, Rogers refuses to change, expected.

“The man is lost in time, cant leave without a war, and can’t handle that people don’t want wars, because he feels useless.”

“Yeah.”

James looked at him.

“You know how it feels don’t you ? Being brainwashed ?”

“I do, is the worst.”

“Loki. You seem like a nice guy, and I want to help you, you should ask Tony to help you, he has a way to make it so that brainwashed people heal, the guy has helped me more in days than anyone else in years.”

Loki thought about it.

He does want to start again with Stark, the man seems so interesting.

“He and I will talk tomorrow, so I’ll tell him.”

“Good.”

James stood up.

“It is time for dinner, want to come ?”

“Yes.”

They both left, not knowing that Tony and Bruce watched them leave together.

“You know what I think is being borned Bruce ?”

“A beautiful friendship ?”

“No, something greater, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, first we will briefly go back to Hela, and then, another rogue falls.


	16. Falling Like Dominos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela's plan progresses, and another rogue is taken back to prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are briefly going to see what Hela is doing, and then, another rogue is taken to prison.

Odin was dead.

It was a shame, she wanted to do it herself. 

But her powers were coming back full force.

That was good.

"Skull, an sign of the sword." 

"Nein." 

"Dam it, we do need that." 

"We have noticed some people have fled, maybe they took the sword ?" 

"Have your man find them, follow me." 

She took him to the old armory. 

"Why are we here ?" 

"You do need armor to fight."

Red Skull smiled at that. 

"Are we close ?" 

"1 month, and I should be ready." 

She took out the armors.

"Have your man take this, and put in on."

"What is the plan." 

"My brother is set to come to Asgard to take me, he wil bring some of them with him, you will go to Earth, and will take down the ones that remain on Earth, I will take care the ones that come here." 

"Then the universe will be ours !" 

"No." 

"No ?" 

"There is one being that we can't face, his name is Thanos, he is a no no, avoid him Skull, no matter what." 

"Fine." 

Hela grabbed him.

"Come with me, let me have some fun with you, before I have fun with my brother." 

Wanda was done with this. 

She was not going to be humiliated any longer.

She was stronger than Strange, she was better.

Things were returning to normal, they were going to be back as heroes.

And Stark will feel every moment of suffering she felt.

She walked confidently, not noticing the plants moving behind her. 

Someone heard her, and she is not happy. 

Wanda saw Stark with Spiderman.

"Stark, today, you are going to fall." 

She started to try to charge her powers.

She felt the ground shaking, she was doing it, she was more powerful than Strange.

But before she could charge her powers, plants came out of the floor.

Vines grabbed her, gagged her, and they left her hanging.

Wanda tried to scream.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." 

She saw Poison Iy come behind her. 

A living plant faced her.

"It seems I caught a witch Ivy, can I eat her ?" 

"No, although that would safe us some trouble." 

"But Ivy..." 

"Frank !" 

"Oh man." 

Others started come to the place.

"LET HER GO !" Rogers shouted.

"No can do, she broke her deal, she wanted to hurt Tony." 

"Wanda would never do that !" 

"FRI ?" 

FRIDAY showed them what Wanda was saying while planning.

Stephen glared.

"This was against your contract Maximoff, and for your information, you didn't even scratch the binders." 

"I think this guarantees another trip to the Raft, right ?" 

"Dam right Ivy, they are falling like dominos." 

"Hold on a second, if you think I am going to let you take her, you are mistaken."Steve said.

"Try me bitch, I am not scared." Ivy said.

Steven glared and went to her, ready to teach her respect.

But Thor grabbed him, and threw him away. 

"Please stand down Rogers." 

"Thor..." 

"No, I am not siding with you, rememberer I agreed with friend Tony that she should have never been on the team to begin anyway, I am disappointed at it. Ladies Harley and Ivy are called criminals by you, when this one is the true criminal and you defend her." 

"It is not like that," 

"It is, you don't like them because they are stopping you from getting what you want, even if the other person doesn't want that, you are a selfish man Rogers. And to be honest, I hope you are not present on the battle with Hela, because you are nothing more than a hindrance." 

Ivy had Maximoff removed from her plants, and she fell to the floor.

Stephen immediately began his spell.

Two orange bands came to her hands.

"Until I know if I can strip them from you safely, the binds are stronger.

"NOOOOO." 

Vision then grabbed her. 

"Viz, you don't have to..." 

"No Doctor, I'll take her back, its no worry." 

"Viz please don't, I love you." 

"I don't feel the same way Wanda, and you tried to hurt my family, I am not letting this go." 

He crossed threw the portal and went to deliver Wanda to the Raft.

"WANDAAAA." 

"Boohoo, cry me another one Rogers." 

"You monster, she is just a kid." 

"Nah, she is the monster, I am just here protecting my lover, who I need to see, rememberer this words Rogers, we are going to make you cry." 

"What ?" 

"We are telling James the truth, in training right now." 

Steve's eyes went wide.

"NO!" 

He tried to stop her, but Thor knocked him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't miss Wanda, she is so stupid, she was bounded by the Sorcerer Supreme, of course she was unable to break free. 
> 
> Bucky's reaction to the truth comes next chapter, along more of the main pairing of the story and jealous Steve.


	17. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is revealed the truth about Wanda, and leaves Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for James to leave Steve, he shouldn’t be with delusional people anyway.

When Tony asked James to step aside after training, he was worried.

“Take that look of your face James, you did nothing wrong.”

“Ok. Then what.”

“How much did Rogers tell you about his team.”

“That they were “heroes” just like him.”

“Well, unless you’re talking about Scott, he was dead wrong. Barton and Romanoff are asassins, Wilson is a soilder, but follows Rogers blindly, and Maximoff......was Hydra.”

That made James freeze.

“She was......what ?”

“See it for yourself.”

He showed him the recordings.

“I knew she was familiar....”

“What ?”

“She......used her powers on me.”

“She did what ?”

“When the machine failed, they had her come an......it was just for my last years on Hydra, but still, Steve knew about this.”

“Yeah.....I think Rogers has an extreme tunnel vision, if it doesn’t help his goals, he just ignores it, or sees it as a threat.”

That punk.....that man, he lied to him.

“Rogers is.......a liar.”

“Sorry James, I know you two are friends, but you did deserve the truth.”

“Thank you. Really. And for the record, my friend died when he turned into a super soilder, this man, he is not my friend, I don’t know him, but I don’t like him.”

Tony patted James’ shoulder.

“Good, because remember, you do have real friends, and those friends don’t like Rogers. So if you need help to confront him, aka them. I would, but the guy is obsessed with me and.....”

“No, I would never ask you, he will make you go crazy with his delusions. I think I want to do this alone.”

Steve was stressed.

Ever since Ishley revealed they were going to tell Bucky, he was so worried.

He searched for him, to show him why the information didn’t matter.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder. And slam him to the wall.

“Bucky....”

“You lying peace of shit !”

“Bucky....please !”

“No ! You are going to listen Rogers, I am tired of this bullshit.”

Steve tried to get free, but was unable.

“You always say please, like you don’t even know the meaning of the word. I am sick and tired of you and your people behaving like you guys are the victims, news flash, you guys are not.”

“Bucky, allow me to explain....”

“What’s there to explain Rogers, I saw the footage, I saw everything you liar.”

“Bucky....it’s not what it seems, Wanda was manipulated.”

“Like hell she was, she joined them willingly, to have revenge on a man that had nothing to do with her tragedy.”

“Tony....”

“Was completely unaware of what was happening. You know, for someone that says he loves Tony, you always blame him for everything.”

“Tony and I are meant to be !”

“No. He is getting married to the ones he is meant to be with, how do I know that ? Because all 3 of them want to be together, he doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

He letted Steve go.

“We are done Rogers, I don’t want to hear from you, I have real friends now, people that do care about me !”

“Bucky, I care about you !”

“No, you care for yourself, and because you want the old Bucky back, you try to help me. Get his Steve, Bucky is dead, I am James now.”

He walked away after that, he was done with the idiot.

Time to really start over.

Steve was left there on the floor.

He can’t believe this just happened.

“Ahh, look at him.”

He turned to see Tony, Harley, and Ivy at the other side.

“Tony...”

He tried to go to him, but vines stopped him.

“Remember Rogers, keeep you distance.”

“Tony please. We have to fix this.”

“Seriously, I think he is crazier than Joker.”

“That light be true Harls.”

“Hey Ive, let’s make him cry !”

“Oh, Let’s do it.”

The two kissed Tony.

Seeing him as happy as he was with them, broke his heart.

“I will never complain about that, well Rogers. We just came to see if James needed help, bye, don’t follow us.”

The three left Steve alone.

Natasha and Sam came in.

“Steve.”

“Nat.”

“Are you ok ?” Sam asked.

“I.....Bucky just left me, I don’t know what to do guys, I thought we were gonna fix all of this, but ever step we take, we are thrown back. They took Clint, then Wanda, we need to do some,thing.”

“I do have some good news Steve.”

“What ?”

“I founded allies.”

Sif and the Warriors 3 came in.

“We heard what is happening, and we believe we have an answer.”

“What ?”

“Loki.”

“Think about it Steve, it makes sense, the guys has been missing for a while, maybe this is all his plan, to destroy the Avengers.” Sam said.

“He is probably in cahoots with Hela.” Sif said.

Steve realized that made sense.

Thor said Loki died in 2013, but he was not dead, so....

He could have been the puppet master all along.

There it is, the chance, the reason to fix all of this, they have to take Loki down.

“We need your help, Loki has my friend.”

This must explain why Bucky behaved that way, he must be brainwashed.

“Of course, stopping Loki is what we do the best.”

Steve nodded, they will make great Avengers once he is back in command.

“Come on guys, let’s safe the world.”

He will get rid of Loki and safe Bucky, and everyone will see he was right.

He will get Clint and Wanda back, get rid of Quinn and Ishley, and Tony will be with him.

Everything will be the way it’s suppose to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Natasha has convinced the Warriors 3 and Sif that Loki has brainwashed everyone, and that they “have” to rescue Bucky, and then Tony.
> 
> Nothing bad will happen to Tony. I tell you that now, and also.....
> 
> Thor is not going to be happy.


	18. Love in the Compund.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the compund, as relationships get stronger, or blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Form ske a break from the delusions, and the know,edge that is almost time to face Hela, here is a fluff chapter.

That the car made it to the restaurant was a miracle.

Harley was driving, while Tony and Ivy were hugging for their lifes in the back seat.

It’s not that they letted her, is just that......she ran and got in the sit before they stoppped her.

“Hehehehe, I am sorry, I like going fast.”

“Harls, I am getting rid of your driver license.”

“Yeah, and one of us will keep you steady while the other rushes to the driver seat.”

“Hey, being kept in your arms ? I am not complaining.”

The two shook the terror of, and got out of the car.

“Well,then loves, let’s go.”

“If I can stomach the food, then I will be surprised.”

“I didn’t drive that fast Ive.”

“You did.”

She did manage to eat, but glared at Harley when she had to grab her stomach.

“So.... before Ivy vomits, I have to say this, Rhodey and I planned everything for the wedding, the only thing we need to do, is get rid of Hela.”

“And Rogers.”

“He will be taken to prision after she is gone.”

“Trust me, I have a feeling he is not going to go to the battle.”

They left the topic there, and just decided to talk about the guest of the wedding, and decided to include James Barnes to the mix.

Bruce and Valkyrie were in bed.

Many would be surprised at this but......this was not new.

They did spent so much time in that ship together.

“I missed this.”

“It has only been two months !”

“Need an excuse to be with the man I love ?”

Did she just.....

“I love you Bruce, after what happened in Sakaar, how could I not love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Then let’s have some fun.”

“Oh yeah.”

Scott watched as Luis told Thor one of his stories.

The god looked so interested.

“So, Luis trapped someone in his stories once again.” Sharon said as she came close.

“He did, Luis has this ability, you have to hear him speak. He gets so happy about it.”

“Yeah, he does.”

Sharon looked at him.

“Has Rogers tired to contact you ?”

“Wilson always comes to me, asking me to join the tram again.”

“Tony fears they are going to do something, with Barton and Maximoff back on the Raft, Rogers is bound to get desperate.”

“Yeah.”

Sharon gave him a quick kiss on the check.

“But I never worried you were going back to them.”

Scott was frozen.

“Scott ?”

“Scotty you got the girl !”

“Man of Ants, are you ok ?”

“Hey Scotty !”

“Scott ! Can you hear me !”

Scott was lost in the land of happiness.

Stephen was looking at the tests.

It was a girl.

He was having a daughter.

“So, Rhodey won’t be happy we can’t name her James.”

“Knowing him, he will insists that we still call her James.”

“But we already have a name, don’t we love ?”

“Yes.”

His precious Clea.

He could feel the magic in her, and she wasn’t even born yet.

She was going to be even better than him. He can guarantee that now.

Loki and James were talking.

“So, you and your brother reconcilated.”

“We are I’m good terms now, and he has always been family to me. Thor and mother were always there for me.”

“Good, no one deserves to be alone.”

The two had bonded a lot, always spending their nights talking.

And to be honest, James finds Loki......attractive.

“Loki...”

“Yes James ?”

“There is something I have to say to you.”

“What is it ?”

“I....”

Their wall was blown away.

The two were knocked out.

While they waited for the check. FRIDAY called Tony.

“Boss !”

“What is it FRI ?”

“There has been an attack on the compound, James and Loki have been taken !”

“WAIT WHAT !”

Harley and Ivy loooked at him.

“Who attacked us, was it Hela ?”

“No Boss, it was Rogers.”

That, made Tony’s blood boil.

“He had help from the Asgardian’s Thor brought, he had no idea of their plan, nor why they helped Rogers. He is furious.”

“We are on our way.”

“Love, what happened ?” Ivy asked.

“Rogers just signed his death warrant, he kidnapped James and Loki, you two wanted your chance to get him, hurt him, this is it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........Steve has really done it now.
> 
> As always, I am not having the idiots face the villain, because they are just a nuccience.
> 
> Next chapter, we deal with the rest of the rogues. And I officially name Sif and the Warriors 3 rouges, the kidnaoped Thor’s Brother. And with Odin dead, he is King, and Thor loves his brother very much.


	19. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the Avengers save James and Loki, and defeat Steve and his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So time to bring the assholes down, my favorite part of every story.

Thor destroyed a table in anger.

“DAM IT, THOSE TRAITORS.”

“Thor, calm down, don’t take it on the property.”

“Sorry my friends, is just that, I told them to listen to the ones in charge, and Rogers is clearly not the man in charge.”

“Maybe they tricked them ?” Harley asked him.

“No, I think is their hate of Loki, for them every chance to put him down will be seen as a heroic action.”

“Just like Rogers with the government.”

“We must stop them.”

“Of course, they are criminals, and Rogers, Romanov and Wilson basically broke all points of their contracts.”

“Aye, And Sif and the Warriors 3 have comited treason.”

“Well then, let’s go kick their asses.”

James woke up tied to a chair.

“What ?”

“Buck are you ok ?”

Oh god.

Steve.

“Steve, what the hell is this !”

“We are saving you.”

“What ?”

“It’s Loki, he has been brainwashing everyone, and we are going to stop him.”

“Steve, are you crazy ?”

“What ?”

“Because please stop saying bullshit.”

“Bullshit ? Bucky we are saving the Avengers.”

“No, you are just calling to get your ass back to prision, let us go now !”

Steve sigted.

“Loki’s control must be stronger than what we feared.”

He then smiled at James.

“Don’t worry Bucky, we will safe you.”

Steve left James alone in his retrains.

Sif and the Warriors 3 were standing guard.

“Why are we doing this again ?” Fandrall asked.

“Captain Rogers says that there might be enemies that will come to free Loki.”

“But what about Thor ?”

“Loki must have brainwashed him, Loki is nothing but a freak traitor, Odin should have banished him a long time ago.”

“IT IS YOU THE ONE GETTING BANISHED !”

The 4 shook at the voice.

A roar was heard after that.

The Hulk came in, angry at seeing his friends taken.

Hulk attacked the Warriors 3, But no matter what they did, Hulk was too much.

Sif went to defend her friends, but Valkyrie stopped her.

“Hmm, pathetic.”

Sif tres her best, but this is a Valkyrie, she was an elite.

Sif was pinned down in an instant.

Hulk grabbed Hogun, and slammed him like he did to Loki in 2012.

He made him land in top of the defeated Vostalf and Fandral.

Thor landed after that.

He was pissed.

“Thor, this is a mistake, we...”

“SHUT UP !”

“Thor Listen, Loki is brainwashing you, he must be working for Hela.”

“Sif, shut the hell up, you 4 are so close to being banished.”

The 4 flinched at that.

“You 4, are no longer Warriors, you are going to be charged with treason. You have disgraced your names, by teaming up with criminals.”

The three looked shocked at that.

“But Captain Rogers is the leader, he told us that he...”

“He is a delusional lunatic, he is a criminal that betrayed the true leader, your hate for Loki made you unable to see it, and now you pay the consequences.”

Thor looks as more Avengers come and secure his former friends.

It is time to look for more noble protectors of Asgard.

Steve, Nat, and Sam were trying to see what they could do.

“Any ideas guys ?”

“No man, we are running dark.”

“I tired to get access to the lab before we left. But I was unable to hack the systems.”

Steve also wanted to take Tony with them, away from Quinn and Ishley, but he wasn’t even at the compund, and his room was the more secure one.

“At least you managed to hack our trackers.”

“Stark is good, but not that good.”

“And you call my ego huge Romanoff.”

Tony broke threw the safe house, weapons pointing at them.

“How the hell did you find us ?”

“Please, as soon as Romanoff made a try to hack them. It gave us the warning, and the location, you’re getting sloppy Natasha, you should have hacked the bracelets AT the compound.”

He didn’t give her time to speak, he just tased Natasha and Sam, the two fell to the floor.

“Tony.” They can finally talk.

“No, safe your words Rogers, you have done it, you broke the agreement, and we are taking you in.”

“You can’t do that !”

“And why not.”

“We were saving you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about.”

“Loki is brainwashing you, don’t worry Tony, we can find a way.”

“Wow, Steve, you need help.”

Steve smiled. He was getting it.

“Yes, we need to..”

“Not that kind of help.”

Tony sighted.

“As much as I want to beat the living daylights out of you. I promised my fiancés that honor.”

The walls broke.

Harley came in swinging her mallet.

Ivy was riding her plants.

“I have waited a long time for this Rogers.”

“Let’s have some fun.”

Steve growled and prepared himself.

This time, he was stopping them.

Steve charged a fist at Quinn, but the plants grabbed him.

Steve was wrapped in plants soon after.

Like he was a punching bag.

“Well Girls, have fun, I’ll get James and Loki.”

“TONY WAIT, WE CAN FIX THIS, WE ARE A FAMILY, WE ARE A FAMILY DON’T FORGET THAT, TONY...”

But Tony was already outside the room.

Harley and Ivy cracked their knuckles.

“Ready for this Harls.”

“Bien Ready Ivy. And since the idiots disabled all cámara systems, we can do whatever the hell we want.”

Steve struggled but was unable to get free.

The women got close to him.

Soon after, Steve started screaming.

Everyone heard in satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we can focus on Hela, with the true heroes here to stop her.
> 
> But before that an announcement.
> 
> The third and final installment of this series won’t come out in a while, as I am trying to make it as different as other Thanos stories as I can, is taking me some time.
> 
> However, that doesn’t mean I am stopping showing pro Tony stories.
> 
> I have a 4th and final series planned, this one combines elements from the others. So the ship is one of the previous ones.
> 
> The first installment of this series will come after this story, and here is a spoiler.
> 
> Unlike the others, this one starts before Civil War.


	20. The Rogues are Out, the Villain Comes in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the rogues are sent to the raft, and Hela is officially ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the aftermath of the brutal beatdown Steve just got. And Hela is ready to begin her attack.

James saw the door open, preparing himself for Rogers’ delusions.

But he had nothing to worry about, Tony was the one that came in.

“Hello James, I got to say, you don’t have good tastes for a home.”

“I was forced here.”

He looked around.

“Where is Steve ?”

To answer that, Steve’s yells were heard.

“My lovers are having their time of their lifes dealing with him.”

Tony went close to him, and freed James.

“And the asgardians ?”

“Thor already dealt with them. He is charging them with high treason, their faces were so funny.”

James sigted.

“Wait, we need to get Loki !”

“Already. The Asgardians had him tied up and gagged in the garage of this, not safe safe house. Rhodey came in and got him quickly, as he does need medical to take a look.”

James sigted in relief.

“Don’t worry about your boyfriend. Christine will take good care of him.”

“He is not my boyfriend.”

“That’s what Bruce said with Valkyrie, and now they always sleep together.”

Tony grabbed James.

“Let’s get you home.”

When Tony came out of the room with James lying in his shoulder, he saw the aftermath.

Steve had his nose broken, both black eyes, three teeth had come out, and he can tell there are broken bones without the scan.

Well, he is a super soilder, so he will heal.

“Great job you two.”

“Thanks love, I call it, sweet revenge.”

“And it was VERY sweet.”

The others came in after that.

“Wow, you two, I am not messaging with you two.” Valkyrie said.

Rhodey glared in anger at the uncolcious forms of Natasha and Sam.

They do deserve their pain.

So he kicked them in the face, softly, but enough to split their lip, and make their nose bleed.

Scott just took out his phone and took pictures, even taking a selfie with Harley and the beated down Rogers.

Steve was still conscious, but felt pain everywhere.

He looked at Tony and Bucky together, he should be right at the middle of them.

“Tony, Bucky, hear me out, we can still be a family.”

“Someone shut him up please.”

Ivy just kicked his face again. 

Steve was out cold.

Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson were on their way back to the Raft.

It was very clear. The all options call should not include the rogues.

So after apologizing, the council eliminated the rogues from the all options call, and made it clear they aren’t goijg to use them when another big threat comes.

And Tony knows another one is coming.

Sif and the Warriors 3 were being held by SWORD.

As soon as Loki was back in top shape, Thor had him make a spell that would make them weaker.

Thor also said that Phil has permission to kill them if they still go out of control.

“At this point, they might actually want to die than to live and face the public shame of committing treason. Which is why I prefer them alive.”

So the delusional threats has been taken care of.

But the real one, is coming.

Hela felt her powers were back on top.

“Finally, Maybe.....”

She tried opening a portal with the teachings her mother taught her.

It worked.

Hela smiled.

“Call the Skull, The Time has come.”

Thor was walking back to his room, where he got a call from Heimdall.

“Thor !”

“Heimdall, what’s going on ?”

“There is no time left, Hela is ready.”

Thor gasped at that.

“What’s her plan ?”

“She is sending the Hydra soilder, which she armed with the whole Asgardian arsenal, to Midgard. She and her monster army are going to stay here. She is waiting for you.”

Thor closed his eyes and nodded.

“I’ll be there.”

The time for the real fight has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the team divided, which go to Asgard, which stay on Earth.


	21. Divide and Conquer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avnegers decide who goes to Asgard, and who stay on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who is going where ? 
> 
> Who is facing Hela, who is facing Red Skull ?
> 
> Let’s find out.

Thor called everyone for a meeting.

“I have bad news my friends, Heimdall has used his powers to call me. Hela is ready, she is about to comence her attack.”

Everyone sighted at that.

“Hey, at least we don’t have to deal with the rogues again !” Luis tried to see the positive.

“Luis is right, I would be more afraid if I had to deal with them at the same time as Hela and the Red Skull.”

“So. What is the plan ?”

“Heimdall told me that Hela is sending the Skull with his armies to Earth, while she stays on Asgard.”

“Divide and Conqueer.” Tony said.

“Do we have any idea where the Skull is coming ?” Carol asked.

“There are faint signs of a portal Captain. In Berlin.” FRIDAY said.

“FRI, tell this to the council, evacuate Berlin.”

“How much time do we have Thor ?” Bruce asked.

“3 hours.”

“Ok. So we need to decide, who goes to Asgard, and who stays.”

“I have to go to my home, and from what I hear friend Tony must come with me.”

“WHAT ?” Harley and Ivy shouted.

“I am afraid Thor is right, before he died, Odin said there is one man that controls the 4 elements, that he is the one that has the power to stop Hela. That is Tony.” Stephen said.

Tony sighted.

“Of course Thor, Ill go with you.”

“Then I am going to Asgard.”

“Me too, and don’t dare to fucking try to stop us.”

“No worries madams, Heimdall also called for you two, probably so Friend Tony feels motivated.”

Tony didn’t want them there, but he knows when he losses a fight.

“We will also need the Hulk on Asgard.”

“What, why me ?”

“Because Hela has a giant wolf named Fernis at her command, I am afraid only the strength of the Hulk can match him.”

Bruce nodded at that.

“So I am coming too, Asgard is my home.” Valkyrie said.

“So is mine.” Loki said.

“So we are loosing some heavy highters here on Earth.” Rhodey said.

“Nah, you have Viz and Carol still, call Diana, Mera, and T’Challa and you have even more.” Tony told him.

“I better go to Asgard too.” James said.

Everyone looked at him.

“Hydra could get to my brain, Hela can’t, I am more useful there.”

“Still. Isn’t the team going to Asgard a bit small to fight the Goddes of Death ?” Scott asked.

Bruce smiled at that.

“Don’t worry Scott, I have friends.”

Rhodey just ended the call with the panel.

Berlin was being evacuated, and the Avengers were preparing themselves.

“Rogers was successfully transported to the Raft, and its whining at how much he is needed.” Tony said as he came in.

“Asshole.”

“Yep.”

“How did Howard take that you are going to Asgard ?”

“Pretty good in fact.”

“What ?”

“Said he is not surprised. That he always knew I was stronger among our people.”

Hela smiled as she sensed the bifrost being activated.

“They are here.”

The bifrost was just in front of them.

“Dude, the plants. I can feel them you know !” Ivy said.

“Sorry lady of the plants. Now on to Asgard.”

Thor entered the bifrost, Loki right behind him.

Tony was saying goodbye to Peter.

“Listen to Rhodey Pete, he is the one in charge.”

“Yes Tony.”

“And be careful.”

“You too.”

The two can’t really speak right now.

A hug told everything.

“Stay safe kiddo.” Harley said.

“We’ll be back soon.” Ivy said.

The three went to the bifrost next.

Bruce and Valkyrie nodded at everyone and jumped in too.

James sighted, and went last.

The stage was set.

Hela completed her portal, and was ready to send the Skull.

“The 9 words, are about to fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teams are set, they fight is about to begin.
> 
> The battle of Asgard, begins.


	22. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor’s team arrives at Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the battle of Asgard commences.

Thor and his friends arrived at Asgard.

“Heimdall, I have brought friends with me.”

“Thor, so good to see you, and Loki, why am I not surprised.”

Unlike the others, Heimdall has nothing against Loki, maybe if the kid had been treated better, things would have never happened.

“I saw what Sif and the others did, good call.”

“They are no longer Warriors of Asgard.”

“That’s ok. They lost the meaning of being a warrior is.”

“Aye, lucky for us, I brought people that truly know what that means.”

Heimdall nodded in getting.

“What’s the status.”

“She is blocking our path to the Bifrost.”

“So, What should we do ?”

“You need to go to the palace, and get her, the rest, we need to make sure the people can evacuate safely.”

“Evacuate, why ?”

“Her Power is tied to Asgard, if there is no Asgard, she will be powerless.”

“So you want to destroy Asgard ?”

“Asgard is not a place, it’s a people. Ragnarok is here Thor, there is no way to stop it.”

Thor nodded sadly.

“Let’s do this then.”

Hela smiled as her brother entered the room.

“Hello Brother.”

“Sister.”

“I gotta say, I sense you are stronger.”

“So are you.”

Hela looked at him.

“Before we do this, tell me this, what do you think of dad ?”

“He did tons of mistakes, I am sure banishing You was one of them.”

“Maybe, I was violent.”

“So am I, but I changed, maybe you can.”

Hela looked down.

“And then what ?”

“You live your new life.”

“And forget my destiny ?”

“It’s you who decides your destiny.”

They were in front of each other.

“I hate you, but I don’t want to kill you Thor. I am going to give you and your friends, one chance. Go, away, your lifes will be spared, as this is not the real fight.”

“Ragnarok is coming sister.”

“So is Thanos.”

“Who ?”

“The reason I can’t let Ragnarok happen, someone has to stop him.”

“And who will stop you ?”

The two decided the time of talking was over.

Their swords collided.

Tony was helping evac everyone.

“Come on people, faster.”

“O shit ! They are here.”

Tony saw a bold man leading an army. And a giant wolf.

“That’s Skurge, Hela’s executioner.”

“And the wolf ?”

“Fernis, her pet.”

“Nice doggy.” Harley said.

Fernis started running at them.

Bruce started running at him.

Every step he took, Bruce turned greener.

When they were about to collide, the Hulk was out.

They collided and fell to the sea.

“Hey Val, where are your friends ?”

“They’re coming, but we need to start alone.”

“Great.”

Tony flew and blasted the dead soilders away.

The battle of Asgard has commenced.

Thor tried to fight at his best.

But his sister was too strong.

She grabbed him, and threw him away.

“You’re strong, but nothing compared to me.”

He tried to attack her, but she grabbed him and threw him.

“Your so blind like dad, you can’t see the truth, even in front of you.”

She made spa sword, and slashed his eye off.

“So let me make you just like dad, now brother, bring me the one that is stronger than you.”

Hela grabbed Thor, and threw him away of the palace.

Thor fell to the floor uncocnious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the Skull arrives in Berlin.


	23. The Battle of Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Th Battle of Berlin begins, will Rhodey stop the Red Skull ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red Skull is in Berlin, time to see if Rhodey and the others will put a good fight.

Berlin was deserted.

When the Red Skull came threw the portal, he smiled.

“Earth, finnally, our new home.”

“Less talking, more preparing.”

Coming out of the portal, was the man that betrayed Steve Rogers and made him look like a terrorist.

Quentin Beck.

“Preparing ?”

“The Avengers, you know, I want to avoid Zemo’s fate.”

“Well then. Let’s get started.”

Beck was on a bridge preparing the drones.

“BECK!”

Peter landed just behind him.

“Spider-Man, so good to join us.”

“Why are you doing this ? A brilliant inventor like you. Ends up in Hydra ?”

“You know, it’s not easy gettting a job after Tony Stark himself fires you.”

“But your loyalties have always been to Hydra.”

“I thought you were smart kid. I am not loyal to Hydra. They just give me the opportunity to do what I want to do. Nothing else.”

“So the only person you’re loyal to is yourself.”

“Exactly.”

Beck prepared the drones.

“Now, it’s time that I kill a little spider.”

The drones started shooting at Peter.

The armor tanks drove threw the city, when one of them was blown up.

Carol landed in front of the other ones.

“I’ll give one chance to anyone that wishes to leave, go.”

No one left.

“Ok then.”

She charged her power, and smashed threw three more tanks.

Soilders went to fight her, that’s when she noticed they were armored more heavily.

“This might not be as easy, this is Asgardian armor.”

She still managed to get the upper hand though.

Especially when a giant Wasp came to help her.

“Thanks Hope.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Helena charged a arrow with Luis in it.

“Now the explosion will give you an opening to go inside, and disable those two giant cannons. Are you ready ?”

“Actually. I don’t really feel comfortable doing this......”

She shot the arrow.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Luis managed to jump before it exploded. And got in.

“We did it, I I’m !”

“Great, now go a destroy the cannon.”

“Yes mam.”

The Red Skull saw as the heroes arrived.

Rhodey landed right on his back.

“I never thought I’ll see Rogers’ old nemesis. Guess he couldn’t even do that right.”

He turned around.

“You must be the leader of the Avengers. First of all, I give you my thanks for trashing the name of Steve Rogers.”

“He deserves it.”

“Ah Yes, I heard he did quite the monstrous things.”

“And what are you going to do ?”

“Simple, crush you.”

Red Skull jumped and delivered a hard punch in Rhodey’s chest.

“What the ?”

“It serves to be Hela’s second in command, now, I am more powerfull than Rogers ever was !”

Rhodey got hismelf Ready.

The two soon collided with their fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Hela gains a new opponent.


	24. Who Are You ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony faces Hela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fight of Tony and Hela begins here.

Ivy used every plant she could to toss the soilders away to the water.

Harley and Valkyrie had formed a protective circle around her, so she can focus.

“Come here dead people ! Let me smash you !”

“You sound like Hulk, the smash talk.”

“Just like you smash him on the bed.”

“Yep, and it’s lretty great.”

“Less talking more killing.”

Hulk and Fernis were still locked in a duel on the river.

Fernis tires to bite Hulk, but he keeps his mouth opened.

“Ugly dog won’t eat Hulk !”

Loki and James were in the vault.

“Wait, so The tesseract can teleport us anywhere, why didn’t you bring it here ?”

“To risk Hela finding another Infinity Stone, no thanks.”

They got to the lace where he wanted to be.

“Please still allow me in.”

The secret part of the vault still allowed Loki in.

“Thanks mom.”

He saw what he was looking for.

An orange sphere.

“We raided this place for an Orange ball ?”

“It’s the Soul Stone, the strongest of the Infinity Stones, it’s probably what allowed Hela to break free.”

“So, is she gonna use it ?”

“Unlikely, even she lacks the power to use it. But he doesn’t lack that. She must be keeping it from him.”

“So........can we use it to defeat her.”

“I belive Anthony might be able too, but I don’t know. We are using another thing.”

Hela saw Thor laying on the ground.

“I’ll make this quick, brother.”

But before she could go and land the finisher blow. Tony blasted her away.

“It’s not nice to hit someone when they are down.”

She growled at the human, but then she sensed him.

That power on Earth, it is him.

“Well hello there.”

“What?”

“Such an interesting being.”

“Well, many call me like that. A human to strange.”

“But you aren’t human.”

“What ?”

“Your power, is so big, there is no way you’re a simple mortal honey, there is more to you.”

Hela got another sword.

“Let’s figure it out.”

Thor was taken to a strange island.

“Even when you had both eyes, you were still blind.”

“Mother ?”

“I thought it was better if we spoke. As this is your father’s fault.”

“Mother. I can’t defeat her, she is too strong and without my hammer I....”

“Are you Thor, the God of Hammers ? That hammer was to help you control your powers. Something I don’t think you need anymore.”

“Mom ?”

“And you have your friends. Fighting along side you. One of them is as strong as you.”

Thor looked down.

“I am not father.”

“No. You’re better.”

Tony was still fighting with Hela, using his powers to try to take her down.

When lightning got her away.

Thor came in. His body lighten up with lightning.

“Took you long enough.”

“Sorry.”

“And your eye ?”

“She took it from me, but I gained my powers back !”

“Somehow, I think your sadder for your hammer than your eye.”

“Aye, want to help me take her down ?”

“Let’s go.”

Tony had the power of the elements, and Thor the power of lightning.

Hela smiled, this was going to be fun.

The three charged at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the Battle of Berlin continues as a great fight happens.
> 
> Red Skull vs James Rhodes


	25. Down Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey fights Red Skull and the others fight Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey will fight the Red Skull, and proof he is the real hero, unlike Steve Rogers, come on Rhodey.

Rhodey was thrown to the floor.

“Dam it.”

The Skull threw a punch at his face.

“You’re Strong. That armor is impressive, but it ain’t enough.”

Red Skull kicked Rhodey away.

Even his guns weren’t hurting him.

It’s like Hela made him a super super soilder.

Peter dodged the bullets from Beck’s drones.

“DIE SPIDER, DIE !”

“You use Mr. Stark’s tech, you claimed To be a hero, how is following Hydra going to support that.”

“You don’t see it Spidey, when Hydra takes command, people will see what they want to see. Fooling them as being the hero that is coming to safe them ? It’s goimg to give me the fame I want.”

“Wow, you’re truly crazy. But you are missing one thing.”

“And what is that ?”

“You say you have a vision, but you can’t see what is front on you.”

“What ?”

Out of knowhere, Beck got a punch in the face.

He tried to see who it was.

Another punch, another punch, he tried to defend himself.

One final punch sent him down.

Scott came back to his size.

He grabbed Beck’s arm control of the drones, and destroyed it.

The drones fell to the street.

Peter landed a powerfull kick on Beck’s face, knocking him out.

“Peice of shit.”

“Why do you hate him so much ?”

“He had this thing in him. If I let him go, that is going to backfire.”

“Trusting your Gutt, I like it.”

Hydra’s ships flew threw the sky. Ready to go to their targets.

When T’Challa, Mera, and Diana jumped inside the ship.

They went threw the ship’s inside, and got to the control room.

“Are you sure you can pilot this Ms. Prince ?”

“Please your Majesty, if I can’t fly this, I disappoint Steve.”

“Who ?”

“Her old lover. Good man, no need for me to feel jealous.”

“Ok then. You take down the other ships, we will protect you.”

T’Challa and Mera fought the soilders in the ship, while Diana shot the other ones.

And the ones that she didn’t reach ?

Sy hacked them, and had them land against the pilot’s will.

They landed on a giant clay man, where a shark was waiting.

“Hydra agents, my favorite meal !”

Vision and Stephen helped Carol take down the tanks.

“This is going to cause a lot of damage.”

“I can fix that.”

Stephen uses his magic to trap them in the mirror dimension.

“We are in the mirror dimension, in here, we can’t do damage.”

“Great, let’s have fun.”

She charged her full power, and tored the tanks apart.

“Good call Doctor, we cause no damage, and she has fun.”

“I swear she sees me as her escape goat to create trouble.”

Stephen and Vision joined her in her assault.

And the soilders on the tanks ?

Stephen made them fall.

The Defenders, along side Dinah and Helena secured the Hydra base and Hope stold all info.

But they still had to worry about the cannons, until.

BAM !

Luis succeeded on his mission, the cannons were out.

“YEAH BABY !”

Luis landed near them.

“Now, let me tell you the story about how I did this......”

Rhodey was still down from his fight with the Red Skull.

“So, you’re the leader of the Avengers, What makes you so special ? You’re just a man.”

That got Rhodey thinking.

Who was James Rhodes ?

He was the man that served for his country because he wanted to protect others.

He is the man that befriended 3 highly troubleled teens, they became his family.

He was the man that leaded a group of people that could easily crush him, but managed to gian their respect and friendship.

“Who am I ?”

He managed to get a good hit at the Skull.

“I’ll tell you who I am ?”

He opened his cannon missiles, and shot them at him. He backed away.

“I am the guy that leads a team, not because I crave fame, or because I want to be seen as a hero. But because I want to help.”

Another punch.

“I am the one that befriended people that couldn’t see the good on themselves.”

A blast sent the Skull flying.

“I am a normal man, unlike Steve Rogers. I only want to help others. I am James motherfucking Rhodes. The man that will kill the Red Skull.”

Red Skull shouted in anger, and ran to him.

Rhodey got the supreme missile Tony gave him.

“Wait for it.”

As soon as Red Skull got close and jumped to land a punch. Rhodey shooted the missile right on his face.

The Red Skull’s face was blown apart.

His body laid dead on the floor.

Rhodey has defeated him.

Berlin was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Red Skull is dead, now it’s up to the people on Asgard.


	26. Battle of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony awakes his power once more, to defeat Hela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Asgard continues in this chapter.

Harley was not having a good time.

Fighting could be fun, but this soilders were annoying.

“Hey Valkyrie, when does your back up come ?”

“They must be on their way !”

The three ladies were fighting to make sure everyone left Asgard. Heimdall was there with the sword.

“Shit, there is how many of this things ?”

But then, the aliens were shot from the sky.

A blue and orange ship appeared.

“Everyone don’t worry. The Guardians of the Galaxy are here !” 

The Guardians continued to shot the soilders in their ship.

Ivy gathered all her strength to grab all the plants. And used it to send the soliders flying.

Hulk was still holding Fernis’ mouth.

“Hulk smashes puny dog.”

So Hulk gathered all of his strength, and used it to grab Fernis, and throw him on his back.

But Fernis wasn’t giving up.

He grabbed Hulk by his feet, and started dragging him to the waterfall, out of the planet.

Hulk yelled in pain and rage. 

Hulk then threw a powerfull punch at Fernis, forcing the wolf to let go.

However, since they were so close to the edge, Fernis lost his balance and fell to his doom.

Hulk managed to grab some rocks, and saved himself.

Tony and Thor were still fighting Hela.

Tony used his powers to throw all kinds of rocks, and litted them in fire, at her.

She got distracted, enough time for Thor to land a powerfull blow.

“What is this going to accomplish ? As long as I am here, I am inmortal.”

“Then we need to bring the fight somewhere else.” Thor said.

“How are we doing that ?”

“You can’t do it, or you would risk me getting to the people. And trust me, I’ll kill every last of them.”

Thor roared and charged at Hela.

But Hela was prepare, she grabbed her brother, and tossed him out of the window.

“Now it’s the two of us, god against goddess.”

“God ?”

Hela responded by grabbing him, slamming him in the floor, and throwing him away.

She made a giant knife, but Tony managed to dodge at the last second.

“You’re so naive, part of me wants to spare you, you have the power of the elements, the energy of a god.”

That got Tony thinking.

His father always told him he was special.

Then he remembered what happened with Zemo.

He could control the 4 elements at the same time.

Tony’s armor started glowing 4 different colors. Purple, green, blue, red.

The colors of air, earth, water, and fire.

With that, he letted out a powerfull blast.

Hela was sent flying to the bridge.

She tried charging at him. But he responded with another blast.

“AGH.”

Tony charged at her, and they fought with their swords.

Hela tried to disable the suit, but was unable to reach its core.

Tony prepared a final blast, the biggest one he had ever made.

“Why are you doing this ? You could be in command, why bother living with this insignificant creatures ?”

“I don’t see what’s so wrong about that ?”

He blasted her away.

And just as he flew. Thor charged the lightning he could. Causing Hela to fall to the river.

Tony and Thor looked if she was coming back.

She didn’t rise.

“She is only knocked out, we need to move.”

“It’s up to Loki now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Loki unleashes Ragnarok to Asgard.


	27. Ragnarok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki unleashes Ragnarok to stop Hela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Loki to safe the day by......unleashing a giant fire monster........

Loki grabbed the crown of Sutur, and placed it on the eternal flame.

“With the eternal flame, you’re reborn.”

Sultry started rising from the eternal flame.

“Loki......now what ?”

“We run.”

Tony and Thor reached the women, as Hulk climbed the bridge back to them.

“Is she gone ?”

“No, she is just stunned.”

“So what, we are leaving her to take a nap ?”

“No. You see, we can’t stop Hela here. But he can.”

Just like that, Sutur came out of the palace. 

“Tremble before me Asgard, I am your remedy !”

He started destroying everything.

“Eh Thor, what’s the plan here?”

“If there is no Asgard, Hela is powerless. Surtur was destined to destroy Asgard, so we brought Destiny here.”

“That’s,..,I don’t know how to describe this.” Harley mumbled.

“No we need to get out of here before ....”

“BIG MONSTER !”

Hulk jumped and tried to fight Surtur.

But the giant just grabbed him, and threw him away.

He almost landed in top of Loki and James, who were running for their dear life.

“Thank you for not crushing us.”

“HULK, GRAB THOSE TWO AND LETS GO !” Valkyrie shouted.

“But big monster !”

“HULK !”

“Fine.”

He grabbed Loki and James, and jumped towards the others.

“Now everyone, the last to get to the rainbow bridge losses !”

They all rushed to the bifrost.

Ivy was the first out, then Harley and Tony. Hulk and Valkyrie followed them. James was next, with Loki and Thor last.

Thor took a final look to his home.

“Farewell, Asgard.”

He jumped in the portal, Heimdall grabbed the sword and jumped in before it closed.

Surtur was still destroying, when giant spikes impaled him.

Hela came out of the water.

“You fire demon, you won’t destroy my power source.”

“You, you’re the one I am destined to kill !”

Surtur got his sword in the air, no matter how much Hela tried, she couldn’t stop him !”

“I am Asgard’s doom !”

Surtur impaled Asgard’s core.

“NOOOOO!”

Asgard was blown to peaces.

Just as Thor and Heimdall got to Earth, they heard the explosion.

Asgard was gone.

He looked at his people.

“What have I done ?”

“You saved us from extinction.”

Loki gently grabbed his brother’s shouder.

“Now you can lead a new Asgard. King Thor.”

Tony called FRIDAY.

“FRIDAY, we are done here, how is Berlin ?”

“The Colonel has killed the Red Skull, it’s over boss.”

Hela was floating in space.

Without Asgard, her powers were getting weaker every second.

It’s over for her, without them she can’t breath in space.

As her body started to freeze, she sensed his power.

Thanos is coming.

“Hope you’re ready, because there is no easy way to stop him.”

Those were Hela’s last words.

She lost all of her power. 

Her body froze, and she sofocated to death.

The Goddess of Death was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end of Hela, next chapter we are doing reunions.
> 
> Then Steve’s and the other rogues aftermaths, and finally, the wedding.


	28. Reunions/ home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reunites after Hela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion chapter, as everyone celebrates they won.

The arrival to the compound was nice.

Rhodey was surprised to see tons of people in the yard.

He landed the suit, and went to his best friend.

“Tony.” He hugged him.

“Hello honey bear.”

They hugged each other.

“So,What is with all this people here ?”

“Oh, they are what is left of Asgard.”

“What ?”

“To kill Hela, we had to destroy Asgard.”

“What the......you know what, this shit has been crazy enough, so I’ll belive you.”

“PETER.” 

Harley and Ivy ran to hug the kid.

“Your Ok young man ?”

“I am, everything is fine.”

Tony went and joined the family hug.

Many people came out of the compound.

Howard was the first, He imediatly hugged his son.

Pepper was the next one, she greeted Rhodey, Tony, and Vision.

Christine had a tearful reunion with Stephen.

Laura rushed in Rhodey’s arms.

Scott went straight to Cassie.

Luis cried as he hugged his van.

Everything was ok.

Tony and Thor had left the meeting with the UN.

The Nowregian government had offered to help Asgard settle in in one one their inhabited islands.

The same island Odín was before he died.

“Thank you my friend, for your help with Hela, and getting us a new home.”

“What are friends for right ?”

“Aye, friendship is a great thing.”

“Oh, here, this is the invitation for my wedding, and there is one for your brother as well.”

Thor smiled at hearing his brother was being included.

Under Rogers, that would never happen, but with Tony and Rhodey on command, things were turning out for the better.

Speaking off.

“Any idea on what will happen to Rogers and his team ?” He wants the people that kidnapped his brother to get punishment.

“Well. Since they broke the terms, they won’t get time of their sentence, additionally, since they comitted other crimes, they are getting trial for those. So they will actually get more time. Honestly they would have been better of without taking the deal.”

“Aye, but I also heard the former Captain has been insistent on reaching you.”

“He is, Rogers believes that if he just talks to me, everything will go to the way he wants.”

“I do have some words to say to him, strong words.”

“After we do all of what is left, to get them good big guy.”

James came to see Loki packing.

“You’re leaving ?”

“Since Sif and the Warriors 3 are about to be charged with treason and stripped from all the power they hold. My brother is only left with Heimdall as an advisor. I must go to help him.”

James nodded sadly.

“Do you want to come ?”

James looked at him.

“Anthony says you should go to a relaxing place to get better, and the Doctor can teleport you here for your session. Anthony said it helped one of his ladies when she was going threw the same progress. My brother says you’re welcomed. Besides, Anthony must build new rooms here. You can’t stay in a place feet to a person like Rogers.”

Unlike Steve and his team, James has received his full pardon. 

He has his second chance.

He has officially joined the Avengers, but he has no code name.

“Thanks Loki, but I’ll stay here.”

“Why if I can ask ?”

“Because while you’re getting your second chance to be with Thor. I need my second chance with the Avengers. Like Scott I followed Steve. And made more damage than him, a lot more. I want to stay to make it up.”

Loki smiled sadly.

“Well this is goodbye.”

“I guess it is.”

James and Loki stood in front of each other.

When they suddenly gave each other a quick kiss.

“Goodbye James, see you at the wedding.”

“Goodbye Loki.”

Loki teleported away.

James stood there alone.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Scott.

“That’s was beautifull. He likes you man.”

“I am still not ready for love.”

“No one is born ready, you’ll get there. Now come on man, welcome to the team.”

Welcome.

James did feel welcomed.

For the first time since his fall.

James was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see the fate of Steve.


	29. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the others learn that actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is back, and he is in prision as he needs to be.
> 
> We are also going to see the punishment for the Asgardian idiots as well as how misersbale the rogues are.

Sif and the Warriors 3 were led to the King by Valkyrie and the Hulk. Who had come to support his friend.

They saw how the people of Asgard, the ones that once admired them, now saw them in disgust and rage.

Sif grunted while the Warriors 3 kept their heads down.

To them, this was all Loki and Rogers’ fault, and while accusing the latter may help, as he is completly disgraced in here, accusing the former souls only increase the King’s rage.

Speaking of King, Thor was looking at them. Eye full of anger.

Heimdall was on his right side, looking in disapoiment.

And to their ire, Loki was on Thor’s left. Smirking.

Sif wanted nothing more than too jump in him and beat him down, but that would be a death sentence.

They had to swallow their bitterness, there was nothing they could do.

Thor stood up.

“Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstaf. For years you served Asgard well, but I must admit, it comes with no shock to me that you have done this. What began as 4 great and noble Warriors, I saw them become attention seekers and people that just cared about fame. The sings were evident when you were willing to put the innocent people in danger. Against my better judgement, I allowed you to come with me to Earth, as I had no idea what you would do, if I left you on Asgard. Then, you decide to listen to a traitor, a man that betrayed his planet and friends, and kidnaoed my brother and his friend, both had done nothing. You decided to kidnapped not only my brother, but your prince and heir until I have children. Your actions could have killed humans, if we didn’t found out first and send in two people stronger than you, I can’t miagine what you would have done to a normal human. I am charging you 4 with treason. You don’t have a noble tittle anymore, you’re warrior status is stripped, and you will never be able to serve the military again. Your weapons have been taken, you can find any other job in Asgard. As I have no cells I can’t hold you in, you will go back to the SWORD base to spend more days behind bars, but the real punishment is when you return, as you will feleeo,the shame of your actions. That is all.”

Sif and the Warriors looked in shock.

They lost everything, Thor took everything from them.

Sif glared at Loki.

“This is all your fault.”

“I guess I won in the end.”

Sif growled and got up to attack him.

She didn’t last long, Hulk just grabbed her, and slammed her to the ground.

“Do that again Sif, and you’ll be executed.” Was all that Thor said.

Sif looked at him heartbroken, but she was dragged by Hulk.

It was the end for Sif and the Warriors 3.

“LET ME GO ! I HAVE TO SAFE TONY, SAFE THE AVENGERS, SAFE THE WORLD !”

“Shut up Rogers. The threat is over, the Avengers are fine, and Stark will get married soon.”

“NOOOOOOO.”

Steve was thrown into his cell.

He has just come from his trial for kidnapping Loki and Bucky.

Now he faces 50 years in jail.

Natasha and Sam were charged with the same, they now face 45 and 30 years.

Clint was charged with breaking and entering, and not following the restriction order, hemis now sentenced to 25 yeears.

Wanda was charged with attempted murder, as she clearly wanted to kill Tony. 45 years in jail for her now.

When Steve got cured from his injuries, he was sure they would be call to face Hela.

Tony can’t defest her without them.

So they waited, and waited. Until a guard came in, rolling the key.

They thought it was their time.

But the guard was mocking them, he told them that Hela was defeated, the world was safe, and they weren’t getting out.

Steve knew he had to get out.

Quinn, Isley, Loki, and some of the others will destroy the Avengers, the world needs him.

But no matter what he said, no one listened.

He tried breaking out, but he failed every single time.

He wrote letters to Tony, trying to get the man to see the truth. He can’t get married to those women, he can’t.

But Tony finally sent a letter, it was not what Steve wanted.

Rogers, leave me the fuck alone. Your not telling me what to do anymore. I am done with you and your friends, and of you can’t get that, that’s on you.

Never write me again, Tony Stark.

No, Tony got it all wrong, if they allowed Steve to explain to him.

But it was useless, no one allowed him to talk, nor they listened.

As Steve was thrown into his cell after his break out attempt. He started crying.

He lost everything, his team, his status, his position, the person he loved. It was all taken from him.

He was suppose to be the hero of the story, but now everyone calls him another name.

Villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good life in prision Steve. 
> 
> The wedding/ epilogue is next.


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding that ends this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is here, they finally can tie the knot.

“I am scared Rhodey.”

“You faces the Goddess of Death, and you are scared of this ?”

“Yep.”

“Tony, you know they adore you.”

“Doesn’t make me feel less scared.”

“All I can say is, enjoy yourself.”

“And why was I The only one in the stand, why couldn’t just one walk threw the ile ?”

“Because they said so, Peter agreed, they ganged on you, and you big softie agreed.”

“Thank you for reminding me of my humiliation.”

“That’s why I am here.”

They soon stopped talking when the brides came into the room.

They looked beautifull.

He knows he is totally staring, and he doesn’t care.

They were going to be his wifes after all.

The priest said his words and the I do was said.

Somehow they managed to make a three way kiss, how ? Tony has no idea.

It worked, and it was the best.

Everyone cheered.

Howard watch proudly from the front row.

“Maria would be proud.”

Some like Scott and Luis broke in tears.

It was a happy day for the Avengers.

4 months after.

Everything was going perfectly.

Stephen and Christine had their baby girl Clea. Stephen was outstanded with her magical power. He also made Tony The Godfather.

Scott and Sharon got together, Tony was much happier with him than he was if Rogers went with it with Sharon. 

The others that got together were James and Loki, after months of pinning, they finally made it official.

T’Challa also got married to Nakia. And Diana and Mera, after all their years together, got engaged.

Bruce and Valkyrie were also engaged, but that was a surprise to no one.

Rhodey and Laura were also going to make it official, the Barton kids now saw Rhodey as their role model.

The Guardians of the Galaxy left their contact information, he met them briefly. Bruce trusts them however, so he can do that too.

Thor was successfully rebuilding Asgard. He got Warriors that had the humility that the past ones lacked.

And Tony was super happy with his wifes. Specially when Harley came out pregnant.

His father was very happy to be a grandfather, and Peter was going to be a great big brother.

Things were fine, everything was good.

Tony was happy, and to him, that’s enough.

He knows Thanos is coming, but when he does, he has a fa,ily ready to stand beside him.

They are ready, and they are going to win.

But for now, it’s time to enjoy the peace.

Time to rest. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that read this. 
> 
> As mentime before, the third and final installment of this series will come later. 
> 
> The new series begins soon, I will take some elements from this one, mainly the one if Tony and Harley being raised together, and Howard being a good dad. But I am not pairing them together, for that one I am pairing Tony with Mera once again. 
> 
> And of course, there is going to be Steve bashing, tons of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The story has began ! 
> 
> Who will come on top, the God of Chaos, or the Goddess of Death ? 
> 
> Only time will tale, the only thing we know is....
> 
> No matter who wins, the rogues will loose.


End file.
